


Ficlet Emblem

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Het, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Scratching, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated, smutty short stories involving various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Own Destiny - Sumia/Cordelia

When Cordelia told Sumia to choose her own destiny, she hadn't expected her to embrace it so eagerly, not had she expected Sumia's ideal destiny to involve wrapping arms around her waist and planting an unexpected but soft kiss to her lips. Nor had she expected herself to be so eager to return the kiss, fighting through the embarrassment as her cheeks turned as red as her hair. But there she was, sitting on the edge of Sumia's bed with a hand creeping around to lose itself in her best friend's light brown locks, her lips moistened by another girl's tongue, and an odd lack of second thoughts or shame to be found anywhere.

The flower petals that lay discarded all over the floor and bed cast the entire situation in an oddly romantic light, making the entire room smell of a fresh garden and making both girls a little less nervous about their silent confessions. Each time their lips brushed together or one stroked the other's cheek, it was a way of admitting affection without needing to say it, since words would not only make them have to accept some awkwardness in the situation, but make them have to stop their gentle back-and-forth kisses. Neither wanted to stop kissing, or tackle the reality of what both silently carried through their deep, years-long friendship. Secrets both had intended to keep locked up within came out in the oddest of ways, but the moment was too sweet to face them.

There was simply nothing to say that hands slowly creeping along thighs didn't say with much more clarity. Slowly, Cordelia found herself being led down onto the pillow, her bright red hair cascading all about her as Sumia lowered them both down. The clumsy girl was nervous about what she was about to do, sure, but there was an odd sense that she'd able to do it without messing up, that a first time with Cordelia on a bed of flower petals was such a beautiful storybook romance moment that it would all come together for once. If she was to choose her own path, she decided to choose one where she and her long-adored crush and best friend could get the happy ending they deserved.

Of course, she wasn't confident enough to be as subtle about it as they always were in books, spending whole hours just worshipping Cordelia's neck with her lips or caressing her thighs with her fingers for days on end. She was a nervous virgin pulling herself through by sheer willpower, and she knew that it was best to just go for it before she faltered. There would be plenty of time to kiss every inch of fair, gorgeous flesh once she'd heard that panted, afterglow-tinged, “I love you,” come from the so-called 'perfect' Pegasus Knight. Of course, she couldn't help but go for her neck for a moment, just to feel the way Cordelia's soft, affectionate purring made her throat vibrate softly as the noise rumbled in her chest.

Words couldn't convey everything, though, and soon enough she forced out an, “I want to go down you,” that she didn't mess up nearly as much as she expected to. She was glad she had her face nestled into her friend's shoulder, because the warmth filling her cheeks was unbearable and her entire face as an adorable, embarrassed pink.

That request, being the first words said since Sumia's surprise kiss, made Cordelia similarly rosy in the face, and her fingers fretted with the hem of her dress. “Okay,” she said, sounding much more confident, but inside being just as nervous as Sumia was; she just hid it better. She hadn't ever wanted to confess her crush on her best friend, not wanting the most meaningful friendship in her life to be forever made awkward by that sort of admission, but there she was, having the girl she adored kissing her neck and asking her for sex. It was like a dream, down to the way she squirmed only to get rose petals stuck in her hair, but she didn't complain about it, hoping instead that if it was a dream, that she'd never wake up.

With the dress pulled up, Sumia quickly moved down her body, not pausing to wonder if she was coming off as too eager, her mind focused solely on the object of showing Cordelia that she loved her. If she let it any other thoughts it would make her reconsider, and she wasn't going to have that. She found a pair of lacy white panties, so pristine and expected, and she gladly slid them down the redhead's gorgeous legs to find her slit, topped off with a neatly tended-to tuft of red. It was just like she'd always imagined it would be, and her chest tightened as she leaned forward, wiggling a soft fingertip gently between the puffy lips and planting a kiss down on her nub.

Cordelia gasped and twisted, head rolling back and hands finding Sumia's cheek, caressing it gently and encouraging her onward. She was surprised just how well her advice had been heeded, how her best friend suddenly became very eager to effect things herself instead of looking to the skies for guidance and passively letting it all happen. It was sweet to see, and meant that she didn't have to shoulder the awkward burden of going first.

Slowly Sumia found her stride, lapping gently along all the sensitive flesh that had previously gone untouched by another, her finger pumping to the steady rhythm of Cordelia's breath, noted by her loving gaze upward being interrupted by the rise and fall of her breasts with each passing exhale. It was a nice pace to go, especially as Cordelia's breath began to quicken, fingers sliding along her face to running along her shoulder. Soon enough her tongue slipped in as well, easing between her slick labia and lapping at her inner walls, coming in from below as the finger pressed upward, rocking along the ceiling of her pussy. That combination soon made Cordelia go from respectably holding it in to confessing just how well it felt, the hand on Sumia's shoulder gripping it tightly and a curse shooting past her lips, carried by the force of an intense, ragged moan.

That was all the encouragement Sumia needed, fingering and licking harder, quicker, not caring about matching pace with her lover's breath as she simply went for it, eyes closing so that she could take in everything non-visual; the moans, the feeling of her thighs rubbing against her arms as Cordelia became restless and began dancing atop her finger and tongue. Sumia had done it. Against all odds, she had successfully eaten the woman she loved out and showed her how much she cared, going as far as to render the redhead an impassioned, vocal mess. Pride swelled in her chest, but she kept going, eager to see it through.

Inexperience meant she didn't have much longer to go before Cordelia howled, hips rising up off the bed as she sucked in a hard breath and bit down on her tongue to keep from waking the entire building. A quick spurt of clear fluid struck Sumia in the forehead completely by surprise as she writhed on the bed, muffled moans and screams providing a sweet soundtrack by which Sumia continued to gently lap at her folds just for good measure. She only stopped once the squirming had, when Cordelia lay, eyes closed, all the energy from her drained. Though breath was scarce, she managed to get out all the she to say. “I love you.”


	2. Tongue Baths - Stahl/Panne

Panne hadn't even properly straddled Stahl before her tongue found his cheek. Her fingertips had only started to grasp his arms and her body only vaguely promised to press against his as she licked at it. Stahl had come to expect such a welcome from his bride-to-be, but simply on instinct still pressed his lips together to receive hers. He laughed to himself when, as expected, she didn't take the bait, and brushed some wet hair out of her face.

She nuzzled his hand briefly, the motion of her head making the tongue waver and wiggle against his skin. When the hand drifted up a little, to scratch her behind her ear, she cooed and closed her eyes, not caring that she had seen Stahl do that very thing to a cat a few days earlier. In Taguel culture it was a sign of affection, not of appeasing a pet. It was a strange exchange they navigated, exchanging gestures and acts that meant different things to the other. To lick another Taguel as she did Stahl would have been a mere show of camaraderie, one to be reciprocated out of friendship. It held no romantic meaning; their genitals were off-limits to all but their mates.

But he made it more, sexualized it, drew arousal from the feeling of her tongue on his skin, of the chilly autumn air feeling colder along the trails of saliva she left. His fingers tightened against her skin, his breath became ragged, and when she sat in his lap as she did then, she could feel his shaft harden beneath his clothes during the times he actually wore them. At times where he didn't, like the present, it instead made itself known against her thigh; hot and needy, responding to her every action. 

When he licked her it was even more apparent that it was a mostly sexual act. He led her off of him a little, in that crafty way he always did. She leaned in to his scratching so easily that he only had to slowly draw his hand back for her head to follow suit. It left her wide open for him, and she moaned as his lips latched to her neck. He didn't merely lick; he kissed, he sucked, he nibbled. She didn't know if he felt silly only licking, or if he strove to make it different, to more easily make what he did a romantic gesture. 

None of that really mattered in the moment. Stahl's licks across her neck make her mind snap to more primal concerns with ease. The way he didn't ignore the soft tuft of fur around her neck, but also didn't treat it strangely, made her proud for having picked the right man. She couldn't focus on why he did things as he did them, no matter how hard she tried. She could only lean her head back and moan, knowing how much it drove him wild to feel the vibrations in her throat as he pressed his lips to it. She held onto his arms tightly for support as she leaned back further, beckoning his mouth down.

His lips drifted lower, first to nip at her collarbone, then outward to her shoulders.. He wasn't thorough like she was, but he zeroed in on the more receptive spots and focused on them enough that she didn't mind at all. Grooming wasn't really as necessary once they'd convinced her to take baths like the rest of them did, leaving it entirely a bonding experience. Something quiet and sensual, to enjoy after the sun dipped below the tree line while nestled together warmly in bed. It became something completely different from what she knew, but she was glad that Stahl was willing to adapt something from her culture and integrate it into their relationship.

Down to her breasts, and her head was all the way back, back arched and shoulders rolled to expose them to him. She pushed up in his lap a little to help him access them better, and was rewarded by his tongue dragging across her breasts. He was willing to be thorough there, to lick and kiss not only around her nipples, but to get the space in between, to even lick under her breasts. A slow, devoted service that made her always see exactly why humans found the act sexual. Her fingers tightened against his skin and her breath quickened.

After getting her breasts wet, giving them a nice sheen in the candlelight of their tent, his hands ran up her back, steadying her as his lips sought one of her perky, rigid nipples and wrapped tightly around it. Her chest pushed out into his face, but on reflex the rest of her body eased back far enough to keep her upright only by the strong hands beneath her. He pressed into her more firmly, sucking hard on the nipple, putting all of that teasing to work on proper foreplay. His fingers sank into the firm, muscular skin of her back and began to knead and massage. After a long day of lifting and carrying things around camp, the combination of massaging and nipple sucking melted all of the aches away.

Eventually the hands gave out, and she fell forward onto the bed, her knight quick upon her, switching deftly to the other nipple by the time her small bounce on the mattress ended. His hands ran down her body, fingers pressing into the flesh as he traced the curve of her waist and her hips, before finding her thighs and giving them the same loving treatment. Her toned legs eased up against the strong, steady push of his fingers, though it was hard for them to stay still. Panne wasn't one for lying rigid and unreacting while Stahl pleasured her, and she had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist, roll over, and ride him until he gave her child.

She hadn't a complaint in the world, until his lips released her nipple and he started even lower. Her body fell back onto the bed and she drew in a sharp breath, his arms releasing her so that he could trail his tongue down her toned stomach in peace. It was a major surprise to her that her husband-to-be had taken so eagerly to cleaning, even if it wasn't what she had in mind, but the bigger surprise still was how much she came to love being readied for sex by having his tongue wash over her for what felt like an eternity. “You don't have to eat me out,” she purred, looking down her body to him longingly as his tongue dragged down the slight crease in what definition her stomach had. “I'm already more than good enough to go.”

Stahl just smiled back to her, and she understood. He was doing it to satisfy his desire to lick her as much, too.


	3. Accordingly - Maribelle/Vaike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com

The gloved caress of his cheek made Vaike forget that he wasn't supposed to smile, and that indomitable grin returned to his face. It was quickly struck away by a gentle-but-firm swat from that very same hand, followed by a disapproving sigh. Snapping back to reality, he replied with a quick, “Oh, sorry! Teach got carried away and--”

Another hit, and Maribelle resigned herself to the fact that he was going to continue doing this until she just shut him up. It was fortunate, then, that her plan was to do exactly that. She was completely naked save for the glove, which she would use to nudge him with ladylike poise into behaving, straddling his chest and considering when to close the gap between her mound and his lips. When his mouth opened again, likely to issue another apology, her mind was made up for her.

Her gloved hand went over his mouth and her bare one threaded its fingers through his sandy hair. “You too readily forget our agreed-upon dynamic, dear,” she said, and despite her intentions and their lack of clothing, maintained as posh and proper a voice as she always did. She preferred a more upstanding domming than the masses tended toward, being too much a lady to be so crude even in the bedroom. “You're not to smile, but to do exactly as instructed. Do not touch yourself, do not speak out of turn, and focus only on my pleasure. You are a commoner in the service of nobility, and I expect you to conduct yourself accordingly. Is that understood?”

Against better judgement, she removed the hand from his mouth. “Yes,” he said, fighting a smile before his eyes went wide and, just as her wrist wound up for another disciplinary strike, he added a hurried, “Milady.” His observance of her rules, even if it was delayed, was enough for her to smile and let the hand fall slack, the fingers in his hair getting a little tighter as she stopped dallying. 

Lifting herself up off of his chest just a little, Maribelle slid forward, her legs dragging along the floor and calves pressing into his head, squeezing the sides hard so that the oaf didn't try to turn or move away and ruin it all. She looked down at him, past her body to the sight of Vaike lying completely submissive and surprisingly still, completely at her mercy. It was such a thrill to see, and she wanted to savour it by dropping her entire weight down onto his face.

Though rather slim, she was still a fully grown woman, and she shifted her entire weight so that it focused on one point, that being where his mouth met her mound, lording her authority and superior station over him as thoroughly as possible. “Lick,” she commanded, using the grip on his head to pull his face up and make sure his mouth was as snug against her slit as possible. She didn't have to get disciplinary, the message of who was in charge apparently resounding quite clearly to the warrior as he began to lick, the closeness of her lips to his making it hard for his tongue to do much but ease its way inside of her, just as expected.

“Much better,” she purred, keeping her weight applied and remaining rather still, since getting so restless immediately said such horrible things about her posture. It allowed her to just sit, looking down at the warrior, so eager to please her and perform an important service for the noblewoman. Just because she wore his ring didn't mean that she was to suddenly become a woman any different than she always had been. It was fortunate that Vaike had been so willing to fall into the role she desired of him without complaint, even if he was having trouble understanding exactly how it worked.

Not that it mattered once she was sitting on his face, where he could smile out of turn or say something to ruin the mood entirely. Just his eager need to pleasure her, his tongue eagerly snaking up into her pussy and licking her inner walls. As expected for someone who ran his mouth constantly, his tongue was a strong muscle and surprisingly long, allowing it to go deeper and still apply a strong force with each lick. It wasn't easy for her to keep ladylike, and soon enough her hips began to rock, riding his face with an eager hope for more.

It was perfect, and not in a storybook, sappy kind of way either. All Maribelle had ever wanted was a strong, boisterous man who would lie at her feet, and there Vaike was, looking so delicious squeezed between her thighs as she ground against his face, focused on absolutely nothing but her release. For such a dominant woman, there was nothing better in all of Ylisse. The way he so dutifully licked her, tongue squirming and dragging along inside of her was simply divine, and was more than she could have asked for from a man.

She looked over her shoulder, noticing Vaike's sizable erection standing patiently, even with some pre dribbling from the tip and it looking absolutely tormented. His hands remained at his sides, although the pressure was clear by how his fingernails dug into his palm to keep himself chaste. The obedience he exhibited when she expected far less self-control made her moan, the realization enough to give her a jolt of pleasure. She would reward him once she'd had her first release for being such a loyal subject. He was a keeper.

“Servants as devoted as you are hard to come by,” she said, her decorum a little more ragged as her breath came a little harder to her and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her motions grew more frantic and far less steady, her hips not caring at all about what a proper lady would do as she simply danced upon his tongue with a deep, abiding need. She had another thought to add to that, but it suddenly eluded her as words became the least of her concerns. A sudden spike of pleasure shot up her spine and her back arched, head tossed back and her drills going every which way. Her grinding came to a dead stop as she leaned forward, all of her weight pressing down even harder onto his face as her orgasm tore through her.

She tried to be ladylike, she really did, but the way her body tingled was absolutely heavenly, and she couldn't even begin to muster up the willpower to fight it. She was loud, moaning as she trembled atop him, a quick spurt of clear fluid striking him in the cheek in what was certainly not a prim and proper orgasm. It didn't matter anymore, especially since even as she was clearly climaxing on him, he continued to lick. He didn't have to, but he did, and it made her far less hung up on whether or not she'd kept herself upstanding during her release.

He remained silent and she sat on him until she regained her breath, at which point she pulled herself up, leaning down and stroking his cheek again. “You were very good for a first-timer,” she said, and with her breath back she spoke as usual once more. “And I think you'll do well in my service.” This time, he didn't smile, and Maribelle had to fight back every urge she had to recklessly kiss him out of pure joy.


	4. Patience - Severa/Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for SaraJaye.

"S-Severa?"

The redhead sighed, stopping dead with her lips against the Noire’s cheek, eyes opening to the sight of her girlfriend’s wide. “What is it?” she asked, trying not to sound irritable, knowing the key to dealing with Noire was, above all else, patience. Even when she lay halfway atop her in bed bed, body all heated up, fingers teasing the hem of her loose and far too flimsy nightgown. If anything, it was more important that she be patient during those moments.

"I, um… I snore in my sleep. That isn’t going to be a problem, is it?" The way she looked to her lover, genuine worry all over her face and her lip damn near quivering, made Severa's chest tighten. She acted like snoring was the gravest offence in the world by how big a deal she made it.

Severa sighed again, shaking her head and brushing her lips up against Noire’s. “No,” she said softly, giving her a peck as her fingers resumed their slow crawl up her thigh. “It won’t. We’ve both been looking forward to tonight for so long that I won’t let anything ruin it, so stop worrying, okay?” Her other hand stroked Noire’s cheek, which burned a bright pink and made her chuckle nervously. "Just relax, and enjoy everything I'm about to do to you." She went for another kiss, this one deeper, even if it was slow.

She always imagined that when she was finally in a relationship, her kisses would be a lot more energetic and forceful. It just felt right to her to really put her all into that sort of thing. Then came Noire, and she had to be gentle with the girl, lest she veer into the darker half of her personality. Gentle and slow, making sure the scared, unstable love of her life was comfortable and felt safe in her arms. It mattered more that Noire was happy and cared after than any notions of what felt right for herself.

Her lips gradually left Noire's, slipping downward on their original course to her jawline, the hand urging further upward between her legs until she was caressing the crease between leg and groin. The small noises Noire made encouraged her onward, the other hand coming down to rest on her breast, a calloused fingertip gently rubbing the soft skin through the fabric of her nightgown. The urge was there to pull it off altogether, free her from all that sheer green fabric and simply touch her directly, but she reminded herself to keep it simple on their first time, to not make any quick moves like that. Noire seemed comfortable as it was, and she didn't want to disturb any of that.

Closing her eyes, Noire just lay back and soaked in everything Severa was giving her. The aggressive, loud girl always became gentle with her, as if becoming a different person entirely, and she came to love the soft touches of strength being held back. Even if it confused everyone in camp to the point they'd stopped trying to figure it out, there was nobody in the world who she felt safer with than Severa. Her company and affection made the horrible world they came from brighter, made the leap through time bearable, and if there was any reason to fight for the future no matter how much she wanted to run and hide sometimes, it was because when it was over, she and the woman she loved could have a life together.

Experimentally, Severa ran her fingers across Noire's bare labia a few times, teasing her and getting a feel for the area, since she was too busy leaving a barrage of fleeting kisses along her neck to take a look for herself. On the third way back, she heard Noire suck in a hard breath, and the expansion of her neck against her lips was a strange, but welcome, thrill. "Does it feel alright?" she asked, letting her fingers drag back again as the other hand gave her ample breast a very gentle grope through her nightie. "Remember, if you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Noire nodded, lips curling around a gentle moan as she opened her eyes and look down at Severa, some of the worry gone from her face. "It feels g-good," she said. "Keep going, please." She bit her lower lip and smiled, only to get the sudden surprise of the fingers going just halfway on their next trip across, stopping between her lips and wiggling about. Her hips squirmed, and the push of a digit inside of her made them lift up the bed a little. "Ah, Severa!"

"Just relax," she sang into her collarbone, giving her another kiss as she eased the finger into her lover, taking care to be slow with her, not knowing to what extent Noire had used her own fingers, and not wanting to go too rough and ruin it all. She was going to make sure that Noire was gasping her name and climaxing from her treatment, even if she had to go so slowly it took all night. Honestly, that didn't sound too bad to her. Just kissing Noire everywhere she could reach, listening to her and enjoying her warmth, gently fingering her until she was an adorable mess... She could live with that outcome.

It surprised her how Noire seemed to heed her words, relaxing a great deal as she pumped the finger in and out, working her over with a slow, steady rhythm. A second finger swiftly followed and didn't seem to make things any worse. She was surprisingly receptive to it all; Severa had expected a few hurried requests to stop, but it was all going perfectly. She continued reading her expression between kisses and gentle nips at her shoulder blade, but she seemed to slowly be more and more confident in what was happening as it went, thankfully. She was proud of Noire.

Soon enough she felt fingers on her waist, Noire's digits more calloused than hers from years of archery, but she didn't care about how soft they were. What mattered was the way they sank into her skin, the desperation with which they held onto her, as if Noire couldn't believe the situation was real and held her close to make sure she wouldn't vanish as the dream ended. It was one of the deeply rewarding things about Noire's affection; a feeling she was needed, wanted, and trusted. She wouldn't betray any of three, no matter what.

Gradually she became more and more receptive to Severa's affection. The kisses drifted back to her throat, which tightened with each noise and felt so good against her lips that she began to press in a little more firmly, not stopping as the physical feedback was simply to hold her hips a bit tighter. The fingering grew quicker, Noire's hips leaving the bed to rock against them, matching the steady rhythm perfectly as she hooked the fingers and began seeking her g-spot at the roof of her canal. It didn't take long to find, given how vocal Noire was, and she was relentless in her stimulation of that spot.

"Ah!" she cried out, along with a few other half-words and almost-sounds, warning Severa her climax was near. It made the redhead's chest swell with pride, and she whispered words of encouragement into the girl's ear between kissing her lobe. In only a few more thrusts it was done, her fingers digging into Severa' hips so hard skin beneath her nails turned bright white, breath coming hard to her, a strange feeling in her stomach that would have been weird had it not felt so good. She bucked her hips one last time, a small spurt of clear fluid coming out and hitting Severa's hand. Her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as Severa withdrew the fingers and looked at the drops of girlcum on her wrist and palm.

"I'm sorry," she yelped, all of that comfort slipping away as she felt a huge swell of embarrassment come over her, doing a lot to ruin the post-orgasmic bliss she wanted to lie back and enjoy. "I didn't know t-that would happen...."

Again, Severa merely sighed and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly. She would remain patient, because Noire was worth it.


	5. Eager Submission - Tharja/Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request from piddleyfangs. Contains femdom, scratching, and a weird gray area of breast smothering that involves no actual breathplay.

hers he merely tolerated; he was downright eager to be her toy from their very first night together. When she climbed into his lap and placed her spread, spidery fingers onto his chest to push him down to the bed, he gladly lay down every time and let her straddle his lap, a wide, almost unsettling smile on his face. She would do intimidating things like lick her lips or rake her nails down his chest, but all it did was make his cock harden against her thigh and make his grin even bigger. It was almost frustrating the way he seemed to welcome her domination without a fight or the semblance of refusal. It tore her apart.

On one hand, it ruined all the fantasies and thrill of subduing a struggling victim. She rarely even brought out handcuffs, let alone more extreme things, since he complied so wholly that they felt like a mere formality. Over the years she'd conjured up such vivid, gorgeous images of breaking people to her will, but Henry didn't need breaking. If she demanded something, he did it, and if she hurt him in any way, it seemed to excite him in ways she really, really hoped it wouldn't.

Conversely, she had a very devoted, very twisted husband who she knew wouldn't take issue with virtually anything she asked of him. They may have skipped the very fun breaking in portion of the relationship, but the eagerness with which he pleased her was so sweet, in some weird, twisted way. As long as he remained loyal, she didn't mind 

That night, she came up to bed after spending an evening in her lab. Hours spent handling aphrodisiacs that may or may not have been components for a love potion she may or may not have had an intended target for left her particularly riled up, and she came upon Henry lying atop the bed wearing underwear and a loose shirt. Shedding quickly down to her underwear, she grabbed the wrist that held the book and pushed it off to the side as she climbed into his lap.

"Your eyes are on me now," she purred, looking downward at him, some strands of hair slipping out from behind her ear as she squeezed his wrist extra hard. Her other hand rubbed along his waist, and she could feel him hardening against her rear.

"Okay," he said, his face going from amused concentration to eagerness. He opened his hand, the blood slipping out of his grasp as he placed it instead on his lover's thigh. The book could certainly wait until his wife was done with him.

She slipped her hand beneath his shirt, his abs tightening up at the mere touch of her digits. They were soft, having only ever turned the pages of tomes, and were long, allowing her to pluck ingredients for spells from deep within jars. Letting her nails drag along his chest, she basked in his submission, meeting his smile with one of her own. The hand slowly tugged his shirt up as her nails slid along his skin, not quite scratching, but leaving tingling anticipation in their wake.

When she reached his collarbone, her fingernails stuck out from the collar of his shirt, tapping against his skin as she sought to test his smile. "Undo me," she demanded, digging the nails into his skin and raking them down all the way from the tip of his sternum back to his waist. She didn't break the skin, but she left white trails of stinging, sensitive skin. He should have hissed, should have winced and stopped smiling, but instead he groaned, hands tightening against her body, cock springing up to full length immediately, pressing into her ass as far as it would give.

His hands went to the clasp on her bra and the side tie on her panties, undoing both swiftly. The necessities of magic had left his own hands similarly dextrous, and he very quickly got the love of his life bare, her shapely form sitting atop him like a pale, eerie goddess. His eyes widened in appreciation; seeing her body every night for years had not dulled the reverence with which he gazed upon her.

She grew very suddenly impatient with him, her hands grabbing the band of his underwear and pulling them down with with a bit too much haste. In the process of leaving his lap a little, she lay forward more, her ample breasts rubbing against his face, and she could feel his cheek muscles pressing against them as his smile grew, making her roll her eyes. Shifting forward, she settled down as her hands pulled his underwear to his knees. As she slid down a little and rubbed her slick mound against his waist, his rigid rock pressed against her ass.

His hands seized her breasts, kneading the supple, soft flesh as his lips pressed into her cleavage, leaving plenty of kisses and licks along the skin. As she lowered herself down they weren't dangling so much as they were shoved into his face, a few rolls of her shoulders resulting in his lips being right up to her sternum, buried in her cleavage. It was precisely where he handed to be, even if breath was a little harder to come by. Being enveloped in all that plush warmth was worth all of that.

Feeling benevolent, Tharja decided to reward his good behaviour, grabbing her cheeks and pulling them apart, letting his cock slip into the crease of her ass. Pushing them together, she squeezed his shaft and began to rock her hips, grinding her round ass up against it. She would have run a hand through his hair and pulled his face up into her breasts as tightly as possible, but he was already doing just that of his own volition, leaving her hands free to whatever they chose.

Henry rolled Tharja's nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging just to get a rise out of her. He enjoyed receiving pain much more than getting it, but he knew that giving a little jolt to Tharja would come off a cheeky act of rebellion. Right on command, he felt fingernails in his thigh, not because she didn't absolutely love his rough treatment of her breasts, but because it was the closest she could get to disciplining him. His penis throbbed between her cheeks as he felt her scratch his thigh up, and he responded by squeezing her breasts, grabbing fistfuls of skin just to feel the way his fingers dug into her large breasts.

Panting heavily, Tharja pulled up, finding that Henry's neck craned upward to follow her, but she went further than she could reach. "Suck," she said sternly, even if she audibly struggled to keep her voice steady. She shifted her posture and pushed back down, her hardened, pink nipple rubbing against his lips. It was a common progression, as smothering him with her breasts did much less for her long-term pleasure.

As commanded, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked, closing his eyes as his mouth went into the familiar action. His hands continued feeling, though the other breast was treated to more rough nipple play to keep her on edge and aggressive. That was exactly how he liked her, any brief moment of docility or normality being a sad affair. He wanted Tharja dominant, as that was where she turned him on, and where she would get physical the way he liked. More scratching, and he sucked with earnest, the sensations along almost enough for him to cum.

She could tell he was growing close by the frantic pace at which he sucked, which was why she pulled up off of him entirely. A bead of pre sat at his tip as her round, soft ass left his shaft, and his lips puckered up and pushed outward, trying to find her nipple again. “You're liking this too much,” she said angrily, straddling his face and grabbing his hair. She knew he'd enjoy this new position as well, but at least she could tease him and hold out that way.


	6. Something Sweet - Gaius/Female Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request from dragondances.

Robin found reading hard to do with Gaius beside her, for multiple reasons. The biggest one was just having the orange-haired man lie beside her in only shorts, which made her eyes want to sail right off the page as she read to the end of a line and caught a glimpse of his body in her peripheral vision. There was no greater distraction to her concentration than his bare chest tempting her attention away from her book, making her fingers tap against the spine, rebelling against the urge to just run her hands along his bare skin and forsake her pursuits of knowledge for just the night. No matter how much it got to her, she never asked him to slip under the blanket, finding enjoyment in the temptation. The brief peeks that punctuated the very dry style with which Miriel wrote the theses she asked Robin to read helped keep her mood up so that once she was ready to lean into her husband and forget all about magical theory, she didn't have to undo all of the libido-ruining damage her friend had caused.

The other big offender was a far less accidental one. The small end cabinet on Gaius's side of the bed had a top drawer full of candy that seemed either endless, or was refilled only when Robin wasn't looking, because she only ever saw him take things out of it. He didn't have much to occupy him in bed, not much of a reader, and while he enjoyed just being beside his wife and her warmth, he didn't have the patience to let her read through pages upon pages of notes. That night, like several others, he took a lollipop from the drawer and reached across his body to brush it along Robin's lips, gently easing it into her mouth and being more than a little suggestive in how he moved it in and out. It amused him, especially when she closed her lips and began sucking on it, which caused it to try and tug out of his grasp. Her eyes rolled and he could hear her sigh, but it was still progress. He just needed her eyes off the page.

Leaning forward, his lips pressed against her ear, nibbling on the lobe as he whispered into it his nickname for her. "Bubbles." He let go of the lollipop, passing it over to the hand that he always had under her pillow and around her shoulders. "Bubbles," he whispered again, this time more musically, as he tapped his fingers against her lips. They parted and he let a digit creep into her mouth. "Why don't you put the book down? Miriel isn't even expectin' it back for a week, and you're already half done."

Robin's eyes finally left the page, giving Gaius a sideways glance as he urged her to suck on her finger, but she instead pushed against it with her tongue until he relented and withdrew it. "You just want my attention all to yourself," she teased, tossing the tasselled bookmark up from the back cover where her fingers toyed with it to between the pages.

"I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't in need of some sugar," he said, trying to crank up his charm as his finger caressed her cheek. "But I think you'd like something sweet too."

Her gaze slid down his body to his shorts, where despite their looseness she could see a definite bulge grown, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm low on sugar, actually," she teased, putting the book onto her bedside table. Now that her hands were free, they settled on his chest, and she leaned into him. "You're just projecting so you can ask me to go down on you."

"Guilty," he said with a growing smile. He switched the lollipop over into his other hand again and popped it into his mouth, knowing by her smile that he could end the conversation there and get what he wanted. His smile continued as he sucked on the candy, shifting so that he lay flat on his back, legs parted to give his wife access.

Unable to say no to the love of her life when he put on what he assumed passed for 'charming', Robin made her way down the bed, getting on all fours between his legs. She pulled his shorts off entirely, eyeing his erection as her hand wrapped around the base and gave him small, steady pumps. In all fairness, Gaius's oral fixation manifested in a way that usually had him going down on her instead of the other way around, so it seemed only fair she indulge him when he got in the mood. Leaning forward, she stopped stroking him for a moment just to get her lips up to his shaft without it moving around. Once she had her tongue up against his head ad a bead of pre hit her taste buds, she resumed the stroking, this time a bit more speed behind it. 

Gaius's sucking on the lollipop became audible as he watched his wife lick his shaft. It was true he was usually the one doing the licking, but he always found Robin going for something oral herself to be just about the hottest thing in the world. Some strands of hair brushed against his thigh as her jaw opened and she took the first few inches into her mouth, making him moan and grip the blanket beneath him. Her mouth was wet, warm, and over the course of their relationship she had learned how to use everything about her mouth to great effect on him. It was a horrible combination and he loved everything about it, hips already urging him to thrust up into her sweet mouth even deeper as her tongue assailed his frenulum. He groaned, stroking her hair and sucking harder on his candy.

She could see him heating up, and it made her blush, pushing down deeper as her eyes focused on his. Her hand and mouth remained in perfect synch, her treatment steady despite the growing speed and the desperation on his cute face urging her to just go at him with all she had to see what he would do. It was tempting, but she remained resolute and focused, her free hand reaching for his balls and gently letting her fingertips run along the skin for that little extra push. His sucking picked up, and she smiled to herself. Because of how loudly he was going, she had to get a little more audible herself, making sure he heard for, since the sound of sucking always riled him up just a tad more.

"Bubbles," he groaned, rolling head head back. He bit down on his lollipop, sending innumerable candy shards all over his mouth as he cried out suddenly. She was deeper, sucking hard and loud and leaving his head buzzing with pleasure. He hadn't even been any hornier than average when he tried to get her attention, but his libido was supercharged by the feeling of the vacuum her mouth formed and the way her tongue slithered along his cock. Every time she pulled away to lick along his shaft or dance against his tip, his fingers ended up into his palm just a little harder, and he could feel something tightening in his stomach, an impending orgasm building, leaving him hard at breath. "Fuck, Bu—Robin!" He saw stars as his knees gave out and a sudden intensity shot through his midsection as he drew in a sharp breath.

She knew that when he said her real name that her job was done, and she pushed down, taking every bit of cock into her mouth that her hand wasn't holding onto. He jerked and throbbed in her gasp, her fingers on his balls feeling them tighten as he released. Her mouth flooded with his seed, providing a taste she was rather used to the unpleasantness of by now, though his insanely sugary diet did add a little bit of bearability to the flavour. She sighed, waiting for that last throb to pass and for his chest to visibly ease up before she pulled up, some cum trickling out the corner of her mouth as she did her best to swallow it all down.

"Hm, I guess you're right," she said, wiping the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and easing it off. "I did need something sweet after all." Grasping her breast, she crawled up his body and eased them down onto his face. "And now it's time for your treat."


	7. Narcissism - Henry and Sumia, bodyswap and solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fill for fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com, asking for Sumia and Henry bodyswapped and having sex or masturbating. I met both halfway. The story is a little bit messy with pronouns, as I tried to describe thoughts by the inhabitants' gender, but actions by the body's sex. It might be a tad confusing.

It wasn't what Henry had in mind when he cast the hex on himself and Sumia to switch bodies, but he didn't really have any complaints about the way it ended up. There he sat in the Pegasus knight's body, slumped on the end of a couch, one hand cupping her breast and the other gently massaging her stomach, which felt sensitive in ways his own never did. Her clothes lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, save for the stockings she'd worn that day, which felt wonderful as her legs rubbed together. It was an exciting experiment that led to him finding all sorts of sensations he'd never imagined before.

Opposite him on a chair, Sumia nervously fondled herself in Henry's body, a little less eager than the sorcerer to explore a body of the opposite sex and all of the tactile surprises that awaited her. She was certainly willing, she just possessed more hang-ups and immediate concern for her actions, unable to gleefully just go all out. He was still mostly clothed, her fingers sliding along his scars, finding they were oddly receptive to the touch. A pleasant sensation that helped her slowly build herself up to his level without just going right for it the way he did. She had to admit though, watching him toy with her body was an oddly arousing sight. The weight of his erection against his pants was a strange one, but she tried to keep things subtle. Any situation with Henry in it greatly benefited from a bit of subtlety.

Once the hand slid down Sumia's waist to caress her folds, there was no going back for the jovial mage. He let out a moan, discovering in that moment what she would sound like when stimulated, and he was surprised to watch his own hips rock upward as Sumia found the sound a little too appealing. Biting her lip, her head leaned back and fingers spread out, curiously exploring the area, which Henry had absolutely no experience with. He quickly mapped out in his mind what places felt best just from the small touch, so that he could try them out more vigorously. The hand on her breast squeezed harder, fingers toying with the nipple, which was so much more sensitive than a male's.

Encouraged by the sight of Henry using her body for pleasure, Sumia took a bold step. The pants came off, partly due to the fact that the tightness of an erection against his pants was slowly going from strange to actually kind of unpleasant, and nothing but relief came as it sprang up, exposing to chill evening air. She looked at it, then back to 'herself", unsure which was more interesting. As Henry's hand slipped around his cock, he groaned, the directness of the touch feeling much better, and the sensation of a holding penis being one that Sumia found a little better than she was worried about. He began pumping, Sumia's eyes going right back to watch Henry explore her.

It was surprising that Sumia pushed things so far, but Henry couldn't have been happier. He laughed, Sumia's sweet voice ringing out in glee and approval. Her finger slid into her impatiently, eager to catch up with Sumia, eyes fixated on the way his body masturbated with her at the helm. He usually masturbated with his whole hand wrapped around his dick, pumping furiously as he bit his lip fiercely or something. She seemed much more gentle about it, using only the first few fingers and her thumb to move in broader, looser strokes, moving up and down the entire length. It was entrancing to watch, such a different way of doing things, but the stifled sounds he heard in his own voice told him that Sumia found it amazingly effective.

Sumia was similarly entranced by watching Henry in her body, fingering herself. Both hands ended up between her legs, fingers working more dextrously than she could ever make them. Three fingers worked their way in and out of her steadily, palm grinding against her clit, the other seven digits all caressing her inner thighs and outer folds. He made great use of what he had to focus on as much as he could as constantly as he could. She was never quite so direct or impatient about her pleasure, preferring things slow. She could spend an eternity on each familiar point, focusing solely on them and bringing herself to intense release over a long period of time. Henry just threw himself at it.

It looked hotter than it really should have.

Both found themselves completely absorbed in both the foreign pleasures of stimulating completely new bodies, and watching the familiar ones be experimented with and touched in ways neither had ever done themselves. Occasionally their eyes would drift up to meet each other, sharing an odd gaze. It was such a bizarre situation, but both were too caught up in the waves of new sensations they sought to chase further, even if it ended with fluids they didn't have firsthand experience with. It was an exhilarating ride that neither were likely to forget.

"This is so much better than riding a Pegasus," Henry-as-Sumia said, entire body shifting to the quick rhythm of fingers pumping rapidly into Sumia's dripping pussy. He didn't actually know if it was better, as his plan to do so was a little derailed by their voyeuristic, exhibitionist, twisted mess, but he couldn't have imagined there was nearly as much fun to be had in zooming through the air as there was in having eyes on him as he found new thrills and watched old ones be twisted and revolutionized. The way his body rocked, hips lifted off the chair and into the hand, the way the fingers stopped at his tip to rub and slick the fingertips with pre as they came, was entrancing, and he wanted to try it all out once he was back in his own body. Feelings he would only likely experience once were hard to focus on, and he tried to bask in them as well as he could, but then he watched Sumia bite down on her lip a little more firmly than anything flirty could ever produce, and he wondered just what she was feeling in there, if it was changing her.

Sumia-in-Henry tried to remain silent, except she was too loud to even qualify for even "low key". She didn't speak, but his mouth formed all sorts of shapes as moans and groans spilled out, and she wasn't sure if it was purely from the sensation of stroking his cock, or if watching her finger herself was just that hot. She wanted to try what he was doing, but wasn't sure she would manage to avoid being clumsy, finding it unfair he was so deft at working her hands, fingers all seeming independently operated and not skipping a beat. It was her body! Her body, shuddering, the heavy breathing making the rise and fall of her bare breasts hard to keep eyes off of...

There was more than a little narcissism to go around for both of them.

There was little either to do to keep themselves from cumming. The sensations were so foreign, and neither knew exactly how to try and control their releases in their current bodies short of just stopping, which was clear by the intense way they eyefucked each other that that wasn't going to happen. Sumia's body lost it first, only fair given how much the fingers just dug into her and sought to race to a finish. The fingers slipped in one last time, Henry crying out in bliss as her hips jerked forward, entire body shivering, eyes shutting tight. It felt intense, everything in her body lighting up, only for her to settle lazily against the couch, breathless.

Henry's body reacted a little less intensely. On one final stroke up, his cock twitched, jerking in his grasp as he came. A small rock of his entire midsection eased him into ejaculation, cum pumping out in spurts as he continued stroking, low grunts following each time another string of seed splattered down onto the floor, though some of it got onto his leg. Sumia leaned weakly into her seat as well.

Their eyes found each other before long. Sumia felt like the moment spoke for itself, but Henry was Henry.

"That was great, but can I go try out your Pegasus now?"


	8. Ask Nicely - Severa/Kjelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill for fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com.

Severa loved watching Kjelle writhe. There was a heavy physicality to everything she did, and she appreciated it most when she had her fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriend, poised above her on the bed to watch how every muscle reacted to her touch. The way her core tightened every time she'd push up against her g-spot, how her legs became less and less still as she approached orgasm, and of course the rise and fall of her chest as she drew in deep breaths and tried to keep herself from how nice it all felt. She wasn't very good at doing that.

She was also endlessly fond of what Kjelle would do with her hands, the stronger girl's squeezes and caresses always so forceful. It was probably her favourite of Kjelle's physical expressions in the bedroom, but that night she'd removed the element entirely. Her hands lay behind her back, tied up tightly in a thick, durable scarf. As much as she loved Kjelle's touch, she was a little more torn on Kjelle's tendency to assume the dominant position on a whim. Some nights she adored suddenly finding herself face-down on the bed with fingers in her mouth and a stern voice in her ear. Others, she had a plan in mind for her dear lover and was a little less eager about having them ruined; she couldn't exactly overpower the much stronger, more built girl. Her asset was speed and once she had a hand around her twintails and another on her hip, speed was worthless.

"How are you doing?" she asked, probably sounding so sincere that most people probably would have been able to gather that she was up to something. Kjelle wouldn't, seeing as she was too wrapped up in how nice the fingers inside her felt to care. She'd said all she wanted to try that night was a little light bondage, and it was going perfectly so far.

There was little point in asking. "I'm fine," she responded, voice tipping up into a little moan. If she wasn't okay with it, she would have refused, and once it happened she was a stubborn, stubborn girl who would see it through to the end.

Severa's eyes paid close attention to her movements, especially her lower body. Her hips rocked against her fingers, legs parting and squirming. The occasional appreciative stare to her abs to watch her stomach tighten never hurt, either. She was looking for a tell, for all the visual signs that her girlfriend was just seconds away from orgasm, because she very rarely got the satisfaction of Kjelle moaning her name in grateful, affectionate passion. At least never on her first release; sometimes she could wear her down and get it on the third or fourth.

The heat in Kjelle's body built, her brow beginning to sweat, head buzz, breath come even more ragged. Her legs spread out and the balls of her heels dug into the mattress as her hips lifted up off the bed to meet her love's fingers in desperation. The occasional grunt or muted moan slipped out of her lips, but she wasn't very loud. She knew Severa liked her being loud, so she made it something the redhead had to coax out of her first. Instead, she shut her eyes tightly, bit her lower lip, and let Severa fight her for it. She'd probably earn it soon, so long as the fingers didn't stop.

And then they stopped.

Her body went limp with surprise, eyes opening as she regarded her lover with confusion. She saw that massive, self-satisfied grin that told her she had signed up for more than a little restraint play. "Severa?" Her voice was wary, edged with a whine. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because letting you off easy wouldn't be any fun." Her voice was uncharacteristically sweet, the usual sardonic mockery replaced by smug, sing-song glee. She lay down beside Kjelle, finding her ear and nibbling at the lobe. "You're the cutest right before you cum, and I think it would be nice to keep you there for a while." There was no more worrisome sign than the fact she wasn't just throwing sarcasm or even blunt-force insults at her. Kjelle was used to that side of Severa. Hell, she'd fallen in love with that side of Severa. She had no idea how to deal with a Severa who was so outright having fun without a hint of mock anger.

Once the surprise of her orgasm being torn away faded, she was left with a deep, burning itch. Her body was ready to release, tingling in anticipation, and it didn't accept that it wasn't going to happen. "This isn't funny." She tried to undo her binding, but the knot was made so well she wondered if Severa had gone around camp asking how to tie someone strong up in a way that wouldn't allow them escape. As she struggled with it, her body continued to move as it always did on the edge of cumming, and she could see Severa's eyes appreciating all her motions. Her voice dropped to a low beg. "Just let me cum, please."

Instead of doing that, Severa tugged on Kjelle's earlobe with her teeth and slid fingers into her mouth. They were absolutely soaked with her quim, immediately seeking out her tongue and smearing her juices along it. With little choice in the matter, Kjelle began to suck, immediately seeing what Severa was doing to her, and unable to stop it. Also, maybe a little unwilling. She'd taken the reigns away from Severa by force one too many times, and if this was some sort of revenge, it was definitely working. She couldn't stop squirming as Severa bit her ear, teasing her in ways she knew would keep her on the edge.

Down to her neck the kisses trailed, the fingers pumping in and out of her mouth as she sucked them clean. She expected that to be it, but even once there was no way she hadn't cleaned them entirely, Severa kept working them in there. The other hand seemed intent on being nothing short of evil to her. She dragged it along her thigh, up to her sensitive abs to tease the grooves between the pronounced muscles, and occasionally brushed down her slit just to keep the fire burning. She was absolutely soaked, always desperately rubbing up against the hand whenever fingertips dragged against her labia, but it never lasted long enough to push her over the edge. It was cruel, and she wondered furiously how Severa had become so adept at reading her body that she could keep her teetering on the verge, never skimping long enough to let her recover. The second before her arousal would recede like an unloved dog whimpering as it turned away from its master, there would be a touch that would make its ears stand up and bark excitedly. "I need to cum," she groaned.

"Ask nicely," Severa sang into her neck, withdrawing the fingers from Kjelle's mouth and immediately setting the wet hand to work on her breast. She sucked and nibbled at the skin, leaving small marks that would predictably make Kjelle wear a scarf the next day to hide them. It was a behaviour Severa found so perplexing. She was proud of her scars, artifacts from fights she took a hit in that left lasting damage, but when the girl she loved left hickeys on her neck, they were things to pretend didn't happen. Of course, that meant she could go wild and leave her neck covered in them without drawing undue attention, something she very gladly did.

Kjelle groaned as Severa's wet fingertips circled her nipple, that damned other hand not even brushing against her slit anymore, just massaging her inner thigh, keeping a keen hold on the muscles to try and feel out when they eased up. She hated everything about this situation, most of all the fact that the pleasure of sitting so precariously was so amazing she was probably going to hope Severa indulged her cruel side more often. "Please," she pleaded, averting her gaze in embarrassment as she was made to beg Severa for release.

It only took one word for Severa's smile to widen. She was so proud of herself for getting that single word out of her. Her vengeance was perfect in her eyes; pleasurable to both of them, but tipping the scales in her favour. Hopefully the message was loud and clear, and hopefully Kjelle would be getting off hard enough to justify doing it again. There were all sorts of places to go with denying her orgasm once she was used to it—or even asking for it—like just climbing onto her face and letting her eat Severa out to orgasm before even paying her any mind again, or just rubbing against her for what would feel like an eternity. She was going to have fun with her deadpan knight.

But for the moment, she saw no reason not to give Kjelle what she wanted. The hand slid from her thigh inward, passing teasingly to the other just to hear her groan. Kjelle's throat tightened a little, and she loved the feeling of it against her lips as they sucked on her neck. Moving her hand back, she went at her for real this time. Unceremoniously, she pushed three fingers into her and went wild, fingerfucking her at the same pace she'd been before it all started. There was no point in being slow or building back up; she'd had her fun, and it was time to watch Kjelle lose it.

As her nails dug into her palms, Kjelle yelled Severa's name, giving her grateful credit for what was happening to her body. It was only a few seconds of rapid fingering before she was done, her pussy tightening up around the invading digits as her hips pushed right up off the bed, Severa burying them down to the last knuckle as she kept her steady. Both girls knew it was going to be messy, Severa's palm pressing down against her groin as Kjelle squirted, a gush of clear liquid spurting against Severa's hand to keep it from making a mess of anywhere but their bodies. She was panting, rolling her head, burning up and unable to find anything about it that wasn't absolutely magical.

It took longer than normal from Kjelle to come down from her high. Her head buzzed as she stared into Severa's eyes, her chest's rapid heaving slowly returning to a normal breathing pace as she lay limp on the bed, wrists a little sore from struggling so much against the scarf. "You just..." She trailed off, pulling in another hard breath, twitching here and there as she gathered herself together. "You just earned anything you want."

Severa's mouth opened, and she continued to speak in that new-found, worry-inducing voice. "Good." She pressed a kiss to her tired lover's forehead. "I want to do that to you again." It was simultaneously the best and worst thing she could have asked for.


	9. Tense - Gaius/Chrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rimming.

“Calm down, Blue. You're tense.” Gaius's tongue very slowly slid down Chrom's back, where he could feel the muscles tightening in slow procession all the way down. His hands squeezed the exalt's thighs, rubbing from the very point where thigh met groin down to the midway point and back up. He adored how Chrom's muscles reacted to his touch, even if he wanted him to ease up a little bit. “This is our fifth time together and you know I'm not gonna hurt you.”

Chrom's hands were up against the wall, body outstretched as Gaius requested, trying hard to keep from shuddering as the thief and his awful, awful tongue found its way into the small of his back. “It's hard not to be when you're asking such things from me.” Despite his apprehensions, his shaft was completely rigid, unable to withstand the grip on his thighs or the way that his nimble tongue moved. Loathe as he was to admit it, Gaius had managed to turn licking into something much more sexual than he thought possible.

Gaius considered Chrom a long-term project. The exalt was so vanilla that even the chocolate chips Gaius was keen on were a hard sell. He had to coax him gently into it over time, and he thought he'd finally had it, only for the prospect of a rimjob to make him uneasy again. He knew that once it happened Chrom would be singing a different tune, but the sudden return of his apprehension made him sigh. His hand released the bluenette's thighs and grasped his ass instead, digging his tips into the firm cheeks as his tongue spent a few moments lingering in the small of his back, trying to lick him into comfort. It worked a little bit, and he pulled his head away entirely.

"Once it starts, you'll forget all about your worries, but I need you to calm down first." The thief massaged his ass, trying to help the process along. The last thing he needed was those powerful glutes squeezing down on his face in a panic. Rimming was an oral fixation thing for him; he didn't have any more interest in butts than anyone else did, he just liked licking things, and previous experience taught him that it was a place that people generally liked to be licked, whether they realized it or not. The previous night had already taught him that being fucked was enough to make Chrom cum without even being touched, so a tongue would likely be well received if he'd only stop worrying.

Eventually the exalt relented, letting out a heavy breath and easing his entire body up. "I trust you," he sighed. "But if I say 'stop'..."

"Of course, Blue. We won't do anything if you don't like it." He'd wanted to start sooner, and when he pulled Chrom's cheeks apart there was an impatient edge to his touch. His own pleasure usually took a backseat, but he'd spent so long kneeling behind his lover that his cock was restless, and he wouldn't even get to begin indulging it until he was done ruining Chrom a little further. The sight of his pink, puckered hole just waiting for him was only the cherry on top.

An exploratory lick along his back door made Chrom shudder. The past couple weeks had been a strange exploration of things he'd never even considered, the thief exposing him to little debaucheries that surprised him by how immensely pleasurable they felt. What started out as trying to show him fun had ended with him in an alley, shuddering as Gaius's hungry mouth clasped around his cock, and spiralled maddeningly out of control from there. Gaius had peculiar tastes, but every apprehension washed away once it began, even the tiny details like having his fingers sucked or his ear nibbled on. He hadn't been steered wrong yet. That didn't mean it wasn't a surprise when the orally-fixated redhead asked to lick his ass. It was something so strange that he was in disbelief at the idea it was an actual act, but all it took was a tongue slithering along his shoulders to make him agree shakily to it. A long, very peculiarly focused shower later, and there he was.

After a few preliminary licks, Gaius's tongue started squirming against the hole, gently trying to pull it open bit by it. Sure, he had fingers, but they were far too busy kneading his ass, and there was no act that wasn't made more fun by letting his tongue do it. Soon enough the area around Chrom's back entrance was slick with saliva and he decided to move on, pushing his strong, dextrous muscle in. He immediately heard Chrom groan, and could feel his legs struggling to keep still. Feeling Chrom's very receptive reaction to his touch made Gaius smirk and push his tongue in deeper.

Leaning forward, Chrom rested his head and shoulders against the wall so that his hands were free. The feeling of Gaius's skilled tongue slithering around in his rear was a very, very peculiar sensation, but it felt good enough that he wanted it to continue. His hands slid down his body before grasping his cock and getting right to work. He wasn't very good at building to anything, lacking a great deal of Gaius's subtlety and experience, so he just started stroking himself quickly, like he would have if he were alone. Of course, were he alone he wouldn't have been up against a wall with hands massaging his rear and a tongue slithering around his inner walls, so he made sure to keep his mind focused on the immediate reality instead of whatever fantasies took him.

Gaius threw a lit of everything at Chrom, seeing what stuck and what didn't. He'd assail the man's prostate forcefully, pull out to lick the rim of his loosened hole, even just go wild and start tonguefucking his ass. He found that everything stuck; Chrom was relatively new to sex and not very hard to please, so all he had to do was whatever he felt like doing, which was just generally making out with his boyfriend's ass. Reluctant to pull away, he held onto the compliments he had for Blue's willingness to try new things, not wanting to miss a second of the action.

"Ah, Gaius, this is...” he trailed off into a shaky groan, head rolling on his shoulders. His hand grew more frantic, sliding along his cock impatiently. He still hadn't yet grasped the idea of 'finesse', which was why Gaius always took the lead. For him, it was all a race to the messy warmth of release, and no matter how much he enjoyed Gaius eating his ass out, the goal for him was feeling what such great pleasures would induce.

Slipping down, Gaius released his ass altogether, intent on throwing a little extra the exalt's way. He continued massaging his ass, but let his tongue slither along Chrom's balls, which swayed as he jerked off against the wall. The sudden change in pleasure was enough to make a moan slip out as Chrom's chest join his shoulders at the wall. Gaius's tongue, still wet, lapping at his balls for a change, made Chrom bite his lip, feeling his impending release quickening.

Gaius knew it, too, so he made a long lick up the crook of his ass and resumed the rimming before he set Chrom off. He overestimated Chrom by just a hair though, and the first lick back against his prostate was enough to end it all right there. Chrom's knees buckled and his hand moved so hard he was risking a shoulder cramp, but he didn't care. A loud moan played him off as his hips jerked forward, prying Gaius's tongue out of his rear as he came onto the wall, ropes of thick seed going to waste as they struck the inn's wooden panelling and slowly began to trickle downward to the floor.

Lamenting the waste of perfectly good cum, Gaius released his lover's ass and stood upright. “See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad.”

“I liked it,” Chrom panted.

In true Gaius fashion, his lips quickly sought Chrom's shoulder, and his body pushed up against the larger, more muscular one, shoving him flat against the wall. “I knew you would.”


	10. Slight - Basilio/F!Robin/Flavia

It should have intimidated Robin, a slight and short girl in over her head, spread out on a mattress as two sets of much larger-than-hers hands worked over her body. And it did, a little bit, but she that the Khans respected her-though perhaps not for her physical prowess-and that made it sharing a bed with them less intimidating.

She lay between the two large, muscular frames, Basilio behind her with his hands kneading her back and his lips forceful at the back of her neck, letting all the tension of the day’s intense sparring ease away. Flavia was a little more gentle, having slid down Robin’s body, her lips seizing one of the girl’s nipples and sucking on it. Her fingers slid up and down her slit slowly, letting the girl slowly grow wetter and hotter between them. Robin could do nothing but twist and moan, every way her body pushed blocked by the solid, unyielding mass of a Khan. She found that the more she squirmed, the tighter she found herself squeezed, and the excitement that sent through her only made her squirm harder.

Once Robin was primed, suddenly they changed their approach. Flavia and Basilio were both very physical, and things in the bedroom were no different. Once they had the tactician ready for them, Basilio’s hands grasped her waist and pulled her up, letting Flavia squirm free. He dragged her back a little, the small girl squirming eagerly in her new-found freedom as they rather forcefully set her into position.

“I knew neither of you were the gentle kind,” she said with a smile, finding herself dragged a significant distance from Flavia, whose hands grasped her shoulders. Basilio's grasp on her hips tightened and his body shifted, making her aware of something between her thighs. Her legs tightened, squeezing his cock as she purred and rolled her hips a little to tease him. Their coordinated treatment had worked a wonder on her, leaving her heavily aroused and making her motions just a little needier.

The Khans smirked at her remark, sharing a moment as they got Robin firmly into position. Flavia's muscular thighs parted, one of her hands easing up from shoulder to head, strong fingers gripping her hair and easing her head between her legs. Basilio lingered a little longer, rather liking the tightness of soft thighs squeezing his shaft, and he rocked, thrusting into the warmth for a moment. He enjoyed the feeling of Robin, so much smaller than him, built to frail and smooth. He adored the definition of Flavia's legs, but the softness of the tactician's was a rare and pleasant sensation he had to appreciate for a second.

Once he'd had his fill of it, he set his sights on a very different kind of softness. His strong hands eased her legs apart and he shifted his position. She helped him along, angling her back and raising her rear so that her pussy was much easier to reach. It was fortunate that his touch was so firm and immediately forward with his intentions, because she couldn't see much with Flavia's legs wrapping around her head. She was thankful for her ability to focus, since she had to cooperate with him blindly while her tongue slithered out and began licking up and down the slit before her.

Flavia's grip in her hair tightened and she leaned back against the headboard, smiling contently and watching her western counterpart ease himself into the guest in their bed that night. She didn't have to do much from her position except receive pleasure, and she decided to make herself comfortable. The hand not holding onto Robin's head for guidance massaged her shoulder, eager to touch and feel more of her. Much like Basilio, she gladly took advantage of the chance to touch someone so gentle. It was such a nice change from the usual, and she was glad that Robin was with them that night. She and Basilio were usually so competitive with each other, and while wild, athletic sex throughout the room was always a thrill, taking it slower with a third person in the middle brought a welcome variety.

Robin moaned into Flavia's groin as Basilio pushed into her, not as gentle as someone else may have been but not as rough as she expected. He was large enough to give her pause, but she didn't pull away from him at all, keeping still as she focused solely on circling Flavia's clit with her tongue. She'd never been in a threesome before, nor had she been with somebody so strong, and so the two pairs of hands working her over so forcefully were strange sensations that she very quickly fell in love with as her own hands found their places on whatever part of Flavia they felt comfortable at that moment. Sometimes her inner thighs, other her calves, her stomach, her rear... Wherever they went, they found muscle.

The West Khan went slow with her at first, but he wasn't keen on a slow build to his desired pace so much as just readying her for it by making sure he wouldn't hurt her. Once she began moving along with his slow thrusts, he set out giving her a proper fucking, quickly ramping things up. He could hear her gasp and moan into the East Khan's thighs, but none of her body language seemed to imply she wanted him to stop, so he proceeded. The slick velvet smoothness of her around his cock was intense, and he was eager to push back into it, moaning as he gripped her hips harder, holding her in place so that his rough thrusts wouldn't move her too much.

Though held stationary, Basilio's thrusts still shook her, leading to a more frantic eating out of Flavia, who didn't mind the sudden change in pace much at all. She could feel the tactician's tongue all over her; dipping inside of her, lapping at her folds, sometimes her head jerking and getting her thigh by accident. It was all good by her, so long as the pleasure continued. She rocked her hips, bucking up against the tactician's face as the tongue slithered around inside her pussy, feeling absolutely amazing. She always had to straddle Basilio's face to get him to eat her out, and it was all part of their dominance struggle, so she rarely got to feel a skilled tongue devotedly working her the same way Robin's was.

Robin lay in the middle, absolutely ruined by them. The feeling of Basilio fucking her, way Flavia pushed her head down and tugged on her hair for more, the sheer eroticism of her position... It was more than she could handle, and it was no surprise to her when she felt her orgasm crashing down on her. She'd never been in so hot a position in her life, and she never stood a chance. She cried out as her body burned up, shoving her face down into Flavia's loins and going at it even harder as her pussy clenched down around Basilio's cock in a desperate, biological need to make him fill her up. He was happy to oblige her, grunting seconds later as her pussy leaked down onto the bed and his cock jerked inside of her, spurting his thick, plentiful seed into her as his thrusts slowed down before coming to a stop.

The slight girl and the much larger man both went limp and still, looking to Flavia, who remained seated with a crooked smirk on her face and her orgasm still a distant goal. For them to both stop doing what they were doing and putting her pleasure on hold was unacceptable. “I hope you're both ready to make cumming first up to me.”


	11. Nobody for Miles - Sully/Sumia

There was only so long either of them could talk about horses before even Sully's aversion to being all “lovey” caught up with her, at which point she wasn't able to contain how much she had fallen for Sumia. Oh gods, had she tried to, but she could only withstand so much of Sumia's smile before she just broke. She'd lost count of how many days she'd spent with her, riding side by side, tending to their steeds in the stables, or even just talking by candlelight as the night dwindled. So many days spent beside her and fervently denying anything, until she couldn't take it anymore and found her lips against Sumia's, and Sumia against a tree. There was a confession, then a kiss, then a great many more kisses, and she'd lost track of what exactly what happening, save for the blushing brunette before her.

Sumia was, ironically, the more level-headed one of the pair, having her head much more firmly on her shoulders than the stern cavalier, perhaps because she was used to letting it out instead of having it come out in one sudden burst. She was barely even able to respond to Sully's, “I like you,” with one of her own before a kiss seized her rather firmly, but from there, everything remained vivid. Sully had been unsurprisingly forward with her, and Sumia happily let her at her, having spent the past few days wondering if Sully leaned her way. It was a very happy surprise she did nothing to push away.

Sully took a while to be done, ending it with Sumia's lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging on it. "There's nobody around for miles," she said, lips curling into a rare smile devoid of any smugness. "So maybe you wanna do more than kiss?"

Feeling her cheeks burning up, Sumia nodded hurriedly. "We have some time before we're needed back at camp, and I-I'd love to spend it with you." Having wanting her permission before moving, Sully's hands found her hips as she spoke, making her stumble over her words a little. Her own hands ended up fretting nervously with the back of Sully's shirt, where she'd placed them to hold her. She wasn't sure what to do, or if she should even do anything at all. Perhaps the best course of action would be letting the very certain Sully do whatever she had in mind. 

"Good," was her blunt response as she slid her hands down Sumia's sides, grabbing the hem of her dressed. Even when she was being honest about her emotions, she wasn't sappy enough to run her mouth endlessly. There was a physicality to her, and she let her actions speak louder. In that moment, her actions declared her intent to take Sumia. She pulled the dress up, rolling the fabric as she took more kisses, being very physical and possessive. It may have been too forward, but she hadn't ever kissed anyone before, so she didn't know what was proper to give the sweet, blushing pegasus knight. She just went with what felt right, born from what the great girl had made her feel in the past few weeks, hoping that if she objected to the fervour with which she expressed her emotions, she'd say so.

Without an objection in the world, Sumia kissed back, but she didn't have the fire or physicality to match her crush. Her fingers more nervously tugged at her shirt, slowly pulling it up and stealing brushes against her toned back, the muscles tightening as the touch made her shoulders rolls in excitement. It elicited a soft giggle from her, and she slid her hands up her shirt, feeling out her back and loving each reflexive motion she made. Sully hadn't been touched in places like that in such a tender way before, and her body gave amusing reactions.

It made Sully grumble, some rare colour filling into her cheeks as, despite how silly it was, Sumia was at least enjoying herself, and she supposed it was more important than her misplaced pride. If she really wanted to be serious about Sumia, she'd have to accept that it would put her into vulnerable situations, and she ought to be okay with. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't make Sumia react cutely to her own touch...

She pulled the girl's panties down to her knees and very quickly pushed two fingers into her. Her digits were thick, strong, and calloused, and felt completely different inside of Sumia than she was used to. The girl yelped, hips shuddered as Sully swiftly and forcefully slipped them inside of her. It was a stark contrast to the usual, and it didn't take her long to figure out what Sully was trying to do, but she didn't mind at all. It felt too good to, and she sincerely adored the cavalier; letting her enjoy her at her cutest seemed like the price of admission.

Sumia's hands became clumsier as Sully proved herself as subtle sexually as she was on the battlefield. She wasted no time in getting into a rapid pace, fingerfucking the blushing brunette against the tree without mercy. Her free hand ended up in her brown hair, stroking it lovingly as she tried to balance enjoying the sweet, cute noises with wanting to kiss Sumia and never stop doing so. It was a hard balance that she did a bad job at keeping, but she was fine with either outcome. When Sumia's head rolled back and she let out a hard gasp as her thighs clenched around the strong hand desperately, Sully took the compromise presented to her, bearing down with all those kisses onto her neck so that she could both adore her, and enjoy her voice.

"W-what about you?" she moaned, rocking her hips against the hand. The firmness with which her thighs clamped down on it made the motion a little futile—Sully's fingers were going at their own pace in her anyway—but her body needed to go along with the amazing pleasure going through her, burning her up. "It's not fair if you don't get anything out of it."

"I'm getting more out of it than you think." Her kisses kept Sumia's head back, rolling side to side along the tree, hair swaying as she went. "Besides, there's always tonight for you to make it up to me." She genuinely wanted to focus on Sumia in that moment, to shower her with as much affection as she could before her brain had any chance to decide that she was being a sappy chump. If she went far enough, she wouldn't pull away for fear of crushing her hopes. She needed to go all-in in that moment.

The moans and whines coming up made Sumia's throat rumble and tighten, and every sensation felt amazing against Sully's lips, making her hungry for more. Her rapid fingering left Sumia soaked, her tight inner walls clenching down around the fingers in desperation. The way she danced on them told Sully that she was close, and she didn't let up for a second, even as her nectar trickled down her hand and wrist.

Sumia had never masturbated quite so forcefully, nor were her fingers so large and strong, their wriggling around and rubbing against her insides leaving her breathless. She didn't even try to keep her orgasm at bay, whimpering as Sully's expert touch sent her soaring. She came, squirting onto the hand as her hips took a more desperate pace for a few seconds, the quick burn of her orgasm leaving her floored as it passed swiftly. Once the electric surge through her body passed, she fell forward, limp against the stronger, larger woman, panting heavily.

“Sully?” she said softly. “C-can you please tell me that you love me? I... You were so physical that I don't even know what to make of it, and I just need to know. Before I fall any further.”

The starkness surprised the redhead, but the way she leaned against her, breathless in the afterglow and looking like an angel left no doubt in her mind. “I love ya, kid.”


	12. Just Friends - Lon'Qu/F!Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested both by FF.net review and tumblr user perlifblim.

Robin hadn't ever expected to find sex so impersonal, but there she was, hands on Lon'Qu's chest, lips tingling with longing and excitement, but they were to be disappointed. This was strictly hands-off and between friends. He didn't know the touch of a woman, and the only woman whose touch he didn't immediately recoil from was hers. She did it in the name of helping a friend, she said. That he should know what sex feels like, and if she's the only person who can help him do it, then so be it. The quiet, devoted warrior certainly wasn't a slouch in the looks department, which helped.

Although those thoughts didn't.

His hands awkwardly found her hips, not knowing where else it was appropriate to touch, and as much as Robin was the only woman he was comfortable around, that comfort knew some limits. Seeing her naked in his lap made his throat tighten and his head buzz, and he wondered why he wasn't pulling away in fear like he usually did, as it was the only reason the sight of her nude form in his lap would elicit that sort of reaction. "You aren't going to begin pelting me with bread, are you?"

She laughed, which wasn't the desired reaction as she moved around in his lap, bringing the head of his penis to her entrance as she held his shaft firmly. "No, I don't think that will be necessary this time. Unless you feel that it would help bring you to orgasm. It's not the strangest paraphilia I could think of."

It was his turn to laugh, and the warmth of her presence simultaneously calmed him, and intensified the curious reactions that he tried to brush aside. He knew comfort with her as he rarely did with anyone, man or woman. She made him laugh even during tense sparring sessions, and despite the fact he wasn't actively working to impress her, her compliments began to carry the same weight as Basilio's. It was such a curious situation whose answer he believed only visible to a man wiser than him.

After easing his cock into the right position, she pushed her hips down, moaning as she released the base and felt him slip into her. The hand on his chest pushed down, fingers pressing into his flesh, and she found his eyes intentionally trying to look at anything but hers. His formidable length felt incredible, her velvet walls lovingly clinging to it as she slid all the way down until she was properly sitting in his lap, cock buried all the way inside of her. Her other hand awkwardly tried to find a place to touch, reaching for his face before pulling away in realization that it was too tender a gesture. They were just friends, having sex without strings attached for their mutual enjoyment.

Friends.

Save for low groans at the pleasure of Robin riding his lap, Lon'Qu tried to remain quiet. Her snug, slick pussy felt incredible around him, so much better than his hand ever had, but he needed to keep a distance. The swaying of her breasts as she leaned forward was entrancing, as was the way her hips rolled as she moved atop him. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do, and so he remained perfectly still beneath her instead of thrusting upward into her rhythm and meeting her. Everything about it was so foreign to him, and the only certainties in the whole thing were that it felt incredible, and that it meant nothing.

His hands reached up and grasped her breasts curiously, his strong hands kneading the soft skin and making Robin moan. Her head rolled back as the sweetest of sounds filled his ears, and despite how awkward and uncertain his fingers were as they rolled her nipple between calloused tips, she found it absolutely electrifying. It was his touch, and it felt so familiar and soothing to her that she didn't care how uneasy it was, just that he could feel her. Her hands tightened on his chest and stomach, keeping the hold on him for balance as her hips rocked swiftly, coming down impatiently each time as she found a pleasure she'd never known before welling up inside her. Every time she came down and felt his cock hilted inside of her, she felt that pleasure throb and surge, making her want it again as swiftly as possible

Instinct took over, and even though he hadn't a clue if it was the thing to do or not, his hips found themselves rocking upward off the bed to meet her. The cloudiness in his mind only got worse as she continued moaning between ragged breaths and repeatedly almost calling his name but stopping just before she made things 'weird'. Her voice would always trail off in an impassioned, "Lon—hnghhh," to save the situation. He knew what she meant, but he didn't take issue with it every every time she cut his name off with a groan he throbbed inside of her. He stopped caring about understanding what she was doing to him and just enjoyed it.

When Robin felt her orgasm, it was all over. She had been pushing thoughts out of her mind since she caught the first glimmer of ab as he undressed. The pleasure welling inside her was too much to bear anymore, and as her pussy tightened around him in eager, biological need for him to release, she leaned forward, seizing his lips. They weren't supposed to kiss, but she couldn't take it anymore; lying to herself did her no good. He'd fulfilled her physically, her entire body twitching as she burned atop him, but she needed him to fulfil her emotionally.

The feeling of desperate and frenzied lips against his did more to bring Lon'Qu to orgasm than her slick walls clamping down. He bucked forward and grunted into his friend's mouth as he came, filling her with his seed as he lay limp beneath her, a helpless and willing victim to her kiss.

Both knew without saying anything that they'd failed at keeping good to their word. Arms ended up wrapped around bodies and their kisses only deepened as they came down from their highs. There was a grand mess for them to sort out once they were done, but until then they didn't need words to say what they wanted to.


	13. Robin's Boys - Female Robin/Chrom/Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dragondances.

When Gaius looked at his lovers, it was very clear to him which of the two was actually going to dominate him, and which was just going along with it because he was told to. It actually wasn't hard to; even if he weren't married to both of them he could tell pretty easily; Robin being loud and demanding, ordering Chrom to finger her as they stood over their kneeling husband. Gaius's hands were tied behind his back with his own headband, done up tightly the over-zealous Robin. The way she was able to dominate both men so easily and command such absolute power in the bedroom was awe-inspiring, and just a little more arousing than he would have liked. He was into it and all, but the way she looked down at him with that crooked grin made him leak pre before she'd even gotten a hand around his aching cock.

Chrom gladly pumped fingers into his wife and planted kisses into her shoulder. He was a hopelessly vanilla man caught between two deviants whom he absolutely loved, in over his head as they dragged him down into the depths of their kink. Threesomes, bondage, Robin sitting on his face and demanding him to lick or she'll start pulling on his hair... It was all too much for him to handle, but he couldn't say no to them, and though he wasn't comfortable enough to admit it, he had come to adore the way they made love together, he just didn't know how to act on it without her guidance.

Not that Robin minded. Chrom was so conveniently pliable that he would acquiesce to even her kinkiest of demands, and of course Gaius was already a deviant when they met. It was a perfect storm that led to her latest idea; dominating both of them, with Gaius being dominated by an ordered Chrom. She knew Chrom would warm up it, as he always did when he got into the groove of fucking the redheaded thief, and the way Gaius chewed on his lower lip was all the confirmation she needed on his end.

"Hey Blue, you're lookin—"

"Stick your fingers in his mouth, Chrom. Give him something sweet to suck on."

Gaius had tried to speak, but Robin was having none of that. Her stern interruption riled Chrom up, and he very quickly withdrew the thick digits from his wife's pussy, which dripped with quim from both the stimulation and the excitement of the moment, and he shoved two into the thief's mouth. His oral fixation was the most predictable thing about him, and immediately stopped trying to speak as he sucked his wife's juices off of his husband's fingers. His eyes lidded and his body stiffened as the arousal built up in him, head bobbing along the fingers as though he were sucking something else entirely. It made him immediately compliant.

There was a strange sensation to watching someone dominate another on her orders. Vanilla old Chrom stood over a kneeling and bound Gaius, topping him only because she told him to. It's an extension of her favourite thing to do to her boys, and it works out perfectly from where she's standing. Once he's had enough time to lick them clean—which isn't long, with the way he sucks—she pats the exalt on the shoulder. "That's good, but now fuck him." To drive that point home, she leaned in and nibbled on his ear, something that sent a shiver up his spine.

A ragged, "Okay," slipped out of the bluenette's mouth as he withdrew his fingers, still wet but at least no longer as sticky. Circling around Gaius, he pushed him forward, the thief's ass perking ass right up with just a little more eagerness than Chrom knew what to do with. A drop of oil gathered at the tip of his shaft, the lubricant rubbed generously around his length so that he could slip into his husband with ease. With a steady, practised motion that lacked the conviction of a proper topping, Chrom eased his first few inches into the snug rear of the bound man before him.

Gaius moaned as Chrom's cock sank into him, squirming against the headband that expertly bound his wrists behind his back. His wife took a seat in front of him, spreading her legs out and letting his head sit between them, his hungry mouth less than a foot away from her soaked mound. "He's not gonna fuck me well enough, Bubbles," he said, knowing full well that Chrom could fuck him to orgasm; he was reserved, but the size of his cock and the strength of his thrusts once he got into it were more than enough to set him off. It was just to goad Robin into the predictable method of shutting him up, grabbing a handful of hair and shoving his face into her pussy to eat her out.

Instead, she laughed.

What he did was transparent, and Robin was having none of that. She wriggled around, letting his head get closer so that he could see and smell her arousal, but she didn't get close enough for him to taste her. "I don't need him to," she said, a wicked glee in her voice as she slipped her fingers down to her leaking, needy slit. "The anticipation alone will be enough to do you in." She began to rub furiously, her agile fingers working over her labia and her clit, soft tips up against her most sensitive of places. Sure, shoving his face in and letting his strong tongue lap at her would have been amazing, but she wanted to see desperation.

Nothing got Gaius off more than letting his mouth do something during sex. He loved everything oral, and even something as simple as finding lips against his own could indulge him. For Robin to take that away was cruel and brilliant, and he both hated and loved her in that moment. His eyes found themselves focused on her long fingers, the way they curled, the way the gradual coating of her nectar made them gleam in the candlelight. He could hear her purr as she touched herself, and he knew she was intentionally making a bigger deal out of it than it was just to bother him, but even knowing that, it worked perfectly.

Maybe it was the tightness of Gaius's hot inner walls clamping down around his cock tightly, or the way Robin fingered herself with such exaggerated motions and noises, but Chrom slipped very readily into the act of fucking his husband with ferocity. His apprehensions reliably faded away once he was gone enough, his strong hands gripping Gaius's hips just hard enough to make the thief groan as he pushed down, his balls swinging back and slapping against the redhead's at the apex of every powerful push.

“Touch me, Blue,” Gaius pleaded, trying to close his eyes but unable to remove his gaze from the sight of the elegant tactician before him. Her fingers were in her now, pumping quickly as she genuinely sought to get off on the sight of her husbands at work and the power she held over them in that moment. It was impossible to look away from, so tempting and sultry, a cruel torment. He would have settled for anything at that point. It didn't have to be her pussy he licked; her breasts, her thighs, her fingers... Anything to keep his mouth occupied against the flesh of his gorgeous bride would have satisfied him.

“Don't,” she said sternly as Chrom's fingers trailed along his waist in search of the thief's shaft, which bobbed and swayed as the powerful thrusts shook him. “Let him cum for what I've given him.” Her demand was met immediately, her power over them so deep that it sent excitement through her. Chrom was so well behaved, which was why he got to fuck the complaining Gaius.

Luckily for Gaius, Chrom's fucking grew faster and harder, and the thick cock ravaging him hit is prostate perfectly every time. Paired with the smell of his wife's arousal as she fingerfucked her soaked pussy with the same desperation, she had “given” him was more than enough for him to go right over the edge. He groaned, body shivering and hands giving one last strain against his headband as he cock jerked and he blew his load right onto the floor. He moaned and grunted as Chrom fucked him, his rear tightening harder in an attempt to bring his husband to orgasm right behind him. Just as he started to come down from his high and aftershocks throbbed through his shaft, there was a warmth as Chrom buried himself in balls-deep and came. The spreading heat was such a soothing way to come down, and the muscular, panting man who leaned down limp against him was just the cherry on top.

The last straw for Robin was watching her boys satisfy each other. She cried out, tossing her head back and withdrawing her fingers as she came, so turned out that her pussy gushed, squirting right onto Gaius's face. It was the closest she could get to topping his face off after a nice, rough oral session, but she took it. The droplets of her quim on his face made it light up in the post-orgasmic daze. It was all he'd wanted, after all. To taste her. His tongue slithered around, trying greedily to get every drop he could.

It was the perfect picture for her, her husbands slumped together and breathless, both of them looking up at her with wide, curious eyes and awaiting her next decision, the next act she would have them perform for her amusement. Robin never felt as though she hungered for power, not like her birthright and her fate would have implied, but the way she held the two men she loved completely in her grasp made her question that sometimes.


	14. Servicing - F!Robin/Frederick/Chrom

Frederick was nothing if not a dutiful knight who would do anything for his king. Anything. Rumours abounded among the Shepherds for years about the sorts of thing he did for him, and though the myths stopped circulating when Chrom proposed to Robin, many of them were in fact true. And just because people stopped talking about it, doesn't mean it wasn't still happening.

With his tight grip around his king's base, Frederick's tight lips slid from the cut tip down to where his thumb began. He knelt in front of Chrom, who sat on the bed with his legs parted and head cocked back a little as he enjoyed yet another 'servicing'. It was his knight who first suggested it, to relieve him of some frustrations that were effecting his mood, but it didn't take the Exalt long to realize that Frederick held feelings for him. They began a fling that lasted for over a year, oftentimes nightly sessions in Chrom's tent. They always said it would end when Chrom became engaged, but...

“I think I'll always be a little jealous of you, knowing that there's someone who can go down on my husband better than I can.” Robin leaned peered over Chrom's shoulder, her bare breasts pressed up tightly to her husband's back as she watched Frederick go to work. It was a sight to behold; he made blowing Chrom seem like a work of art, and she had even gone and timed how quickly she could get him off compared to him. She wasn't even close.

Pulling his lips back up, Frederick dragged his tongue along Chrom's head as his eyes shifted slightly to look at Robin. “Would you like me to service you next, my lady?” he asked in earnest. Robin had agreed to let him join them in their chambers any night he so desired, on the condition he didn't neglect her. He was eternally grateful for the chance to continue showing Chrom his affections, as well as the new sensation of being buried sandwiched between the royal couple. It left him just as eager to help her along, feelings beginning to rumble for Robin as well.

“Of course,” she purred, nipping at her husband's ear. Chrom tried to remain mostly quiet through it, countless months of threesomes still not numbing him to a tinge of embarrassment about having someone hear the sounds he made during sex, even when that person was his wife. But her teeth tapping against his sensitive lobe broke his resolve, and Robin wrapped her arms lovingly around her husband's chest. “But he needs it more than me, right now.”

With a corteous nod, Frederick pushed back down, going a little quicker to take advantage of the stifled moans rumbling in Chrom's mouth. His eyes lustily fell upon the face he fell more than a little in love with, watching excitedly as the Exalt's lips parted and the moans spilled forth. There was no feeling prouder than helping the sexually awkward king embrace the moment. He'd been so uncertain about the mere thought of continuing his and Frederick's relationship once he married, and it took Robin's heavy insistence to let them reach where they were now.

Poor, vanilla Chrom was in over his head pretty much perpetually with Robin, who was simply more sexually forward and open than him. She was a terrible influence, and one who had begun to rub off on him. As Frederick redoubled his efforts, sucking louder and bobbing his head more swiftly, he could feel hair against his hand, and his eyes widened in surprise. Without even thinking, he'd gripped his knight's head and had started moving along with his pace, keeping him steady and on target. Robin was ruining him.

Between the quicker blowjob and the flurry of kisses his purring wife left on his neck, Chrom didn't have a chance. He groaned, thrusting into Frederick's mouth as he came. A few seconds of squirming kept him from being still as his body tingled, balls tightening as they emptied, cock throbbing as he pumped his cum into his loyal knight's mouth. He then slumped limply against the tactician, groaning in lazy, tired pleasure.

Gently, Robin slipped out from behind Chrom, easing him down to lie on his back as she sat beside him on the bed. Frederick had suckled on his tip a little to keep him teased in the afterglow, but once Robin was in position he pulled away. Not a single drop of Chrom's seed had escaped his lips, all of it swallowed down dutifully. “The usual, my lady?”

Robin shook her head. “Judging by how tired you made Chrom, I'd say you deserve a little something. Skip ahead.” Usually, she'd have Frederick eat her out, sometimes to multiple orgasms if she was in a patient mood, but she was feeling up for something more. Her legs wrapped around Frederick's waist before he was even properly in position; Robin was impatient after watching him suck off her husband. Her heels dug into his back, ushering him in quicker, and Frederick couldn't possibly leave his demanding queen waiting. As he buried himself inside of her, she moaned, leaning back to lie on the bed and stare up at him.

Hands grasped at her waist as Frederick began to thrust, knowing how little she liked to be kept waiting when she was already in the mood. For her, watching him and Chrom was all the foreplay she needed, and there was a gorgeous woman lying on the bed, biting her lip and smiling up at him, who needed him. He wouldn't think of letting her down.

Frederick's thrusts were powerful, and Robin felt no reason to be silent. She moaned as his pushes rocked her body and made her breasts bounce, her shoulders rolling through to accentuate the motion and please his eyes. She was soaked from watching them, and he maintained a quick pace without problem. His discipline kept him remarkably steady, hitting the perfect rhythm so that just as she wanted another, he was at the apex of his next thrust, keeping her high and satisfied.

Chrom had shaken off his afterglow and shifted his body, crawling to his wife and kissing her. He adored the way she moaned into his mouth and how her hands spread out across his back as she held onto him tightly. There was no jealousy for Chrom; he loved Robin, and with her blessing he could continue to pursue his feelings for Frederick, and he returned her trust. The three of them all settled together into a very agreeable arrangement, Frederick all but a second husband in their relationship.

One of the exalt's hands went astray, fingertips dragging down her body and making her squirm in anticipation. She knew where they were going, but that didn't stop it from exciting her. He found her clitoris and didn't even wait to feel out Frederick's pace before just going at it, rubbing against swiftly and firmly against the sensitive nub. It made Robin cry out louder into their kiss, which she knew to be his plan all along. She wouldn't hold it against him.

The focus on her clit threw Robin off, and she didn't even try to hold back on her orgasm. She knew they had a long night ahead of them, and saw no reason to hold matters up. Her shoulders lifted off the bed as she cried out in bliss, muffled by her husband's lips, but only just barely. She rolled through it, writhing on the bed as she lavished in the attention of two beautiful men who, in that second, had only her pleasure in mind.

Frederick pulled out of her as the writhing began to die down. “I'm very close,” he said, and without a second's hesitation Chrom pulled away from his wife. The hand down at her lower body shifted, gripping Frederick's cock as his body shifted. He pulled Frederick in so that his cock pointed at the woman's midsection, and he went in for a kiss on the knight. The brunet's eyes went wide with surprise, still not used to the idea Chrom would give up kissing his wife to kiss him for a moment. Robin's nectar left him slick, and he eagerly fucked his lord's hand, not taking very long to release.

Thick, warm streams of cum landed across Robin's abdomen, and she shuddered a little from the sensation, smiling up at the two men. Chrom broke the kiss just in time for Robin to grab the knight's shoulders and give him one as well. She kissed him, the fire a little low as she gathered herself again, but still there. Frederick knew that in a moment's time she would be trying to roll him over and beckon Chrom behind her so she could once again feel their attentions on her, but Chrom's lips pushed into his shoulder and he decided to bask in the immediate. He was more than just a knight to them.


	15. Watching - Tharja and Male!Robin solo

Robin could hear the rustling of leaves, and he knew Tharja was watching him. It wasn't the first night, and he saw no reason why it would be the last. Ever since the Plegian sorceress joined them and taken a twisted interest in him, she'd been impossible to avoid. He could always feel her eyes on him at dinner and during strategy meetings. Even in her absence, occasionally he'd feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, his keen magical senses picking up on something; a viewing spell perhaps. Most often when he was bathing.

But his tent was warded against those. He'd taken great lengths to ensure that, and not only because of her. Which meant she had to go the direct route. During the course of setting up his tent a few weeks earlier, he'd noticed a mysterious hole cut into the side opposite where he sorted his bed, being meticulous and more than a little neurotic about the placement of his tent. Amnesia left him needing a familiarity that the road often robbed, and so he laid out his tent the same way every time. It didn't surprise him at all when, that night, he saw a pair of eyes through the slit, watching him.

And she was there again that night. The fourth night in a row. Where they'd set up was a heavily wooded area, and the way he'd set up, the side with the hole had some brush and trees around it. That only encouraged her; Robin couldn't imagine why the cover of brush would make watching him in bed more enticing. None at all.

As he lay on the bed, his eyes subtly moved toward the slit, where he could indeed catch a glimpse of her watching him. By all counts it should have unsettled him, but Robin found her unending attention a little thrilling. It was for that reason that, with absolute certainty that a woman obsessed with him was watching, he began to peel off his clothes, slumping against his bed and trying desperately to hide the smile on his face. His body was positioned expressly so that as he stripped, everything would be bared in her direction.

Her spying turned him on, pure and simple. He hadn't the foggiest idea why, but the thought of being watched at his most private and intimate sent a tingle up his spine, made his masturbation so much more pleasurable. Every night he waited until he was certain her prying, hungry eyes were upon him. With the knowledge they were, he grasped his cock tightly and began to pump, sitting on his feet with his knees spread, tip pointed right at her. There was no reason not to put on a show.

Without the slightest idea that he knew she was there, Tharja peered through the slit she'd made, eyes wide as once again he proved a peculiar man. She'd expected his masturbation to be a very simple affair, like most men's, but he put on a production, like it was ripped right out of a fantasy about him performing for her. Standing just off the side of a bush, hidden in a ring of trees, she had the privacy to do anything she wanted, and she couldn't resist tending to herself as she imagined Robin surrendering to her.

One hand went down between her legs, slipping beneath her clothes. Her fingers, long and slim; perfect for seizing the corners of pages or withdrawing ingredients from deep jars, pushed into her without a moment's hesitation. Careful eyes studied how his hand moved, how his hips rolled through each stroke, and matched him as her mind weaved a fantasy of him fucking her, set to that exact same pace. Steady thrusts into her, promising her child as his lips caressed her neck and her fingers dug into his rear and ordered him into her harder. Her other hand was at her mouth, biting at her knuckle to keep quiet, lest someone pass by just as she embarrassingly let slip a moan of the words her fantasy equivalent would say.

Robin wished he could see her too. He knew what she was doing as she watched him, her incredible body all hot and bothered, begging for release she gladly gave him. Having an audience made it sweeter, but he only thing that could have possibly made it better was seeing how the gorgeous sorceress masturbated. A feast for his eyes to match the treat for his mind. Were he not too embarrassed of himself, he may have called out to her, put an end to their strange game and given her what she wanted. Not this night, he told himself, like he told himself every night.

Changing it up, he loosened his grip, letting his hand slide up from base to tip, going all the way along his length every time as his free hand squeezed at his thigh for emphasis. Then, he settled his hand halfway along his cock, his thumb outstretched and rubbing circles at his uncut tip. All the while, his hips bucked frantically, meeting the thrusts and playing to his audience as much as possible. He hoped it turned her on more, deepened her obsession and lust for him. How this all happened was still beyond him, but her unhinged manner of showing her affections to him had gotten to him, he just couldn't end the game there; it was half the fun.

Two fingers pumped into Tharja's pussy, which was so slick from her excitement that quim leaked down her thighs. She didn't care if her legs got sticky, because watching her love pleasure himself was worth so much more inconvenience than that. Her thumb rubbed firm, slowly circles against her clit in time with his thumb, continuing the method of mirroring his every motion to enhance her fantasy. It helped make it more vivid for her, help her feel what she imagined as her hungry eyes scanned over every inch of his body. She'd been around mages her whole life, but few ever took up swords, and none had ever gained the muscles and tone of a warrior quite the way he had. It made him an even more captivating subject to look at once he was undressed. 

When Robin's knees weakened and his balls tightened just slightly, he didn't fight it. It wasn't a matter of time to induce the best orgasm he could; her gaze did that all for him. His head tipped back, shoulders rolled as he made a production out of his release just as much as he had he trip there. After few more thrusts he let go entirely. His cock twitched and jerked for a few seconds before giving one last powerful throb and shooting thick ropes of cum. It let him put his ability to get half a foot of clearance on display for her; hopefully he'd appreciate it.

After cumming, his body eased back, slumping as he continued to sit on his feet, taking in quick, shallow breaths as he tried his best not to stare directly at her, lest he give away that he knew and ruin their little game.

Watching Robin release set Tharja off in short order. She put her hand over her mouth, making those last few pushes with her fingers before she came, muffling moans into her palm as she dug her feet firmer into the ground for balance. Her body shivered as her climax struck her hard, knees struggling to keep upright as her head swam with all manner of thoughts. When it was done, and her thighs were an even stickier mess than before, she stumbled back against a tree and gathered herself. This wait was unsustainable; she'd have to take matters into her own hands.


	16. Hope - M!Robin/Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend.

Despite her lineage, Cynthia never thought herself the meek princess in need of a hero. She'd become the hero instead, refusing to play damsel for her cousin and following in her mother's footsteps as a proud and capable pegasus knight. Maybe a little too proud at times, charging into battle headfirst without much thought or caution atop her flying horse, spear at the ready and focused on victory. Reckless and impulsive, perhaps driven by tragedy a little more than she would admit to throw herself into the fire if it meant saving the people she cared about so that she didn't lose them again.

At least, until Robin's ring had found its way around her finger. Suddenly, she had someone for whom she was much better alive for, a shrewd mage whose tactical acumen ensured the best use of her abilities without having to charge in sacrifice toward the enemy. He brought warmth and focus to her mind, someone to fight for who certainly had died in her dark future, but who she only now truly knew, and she decided that she liked her place by his side as his princess and as his shining knight enough to play it a little safer in the heat of combat.

Robin found life in his fiance as well. Cynthia was energetic and happy and so genuine about wanting to do good and be a hero, a shining beacon of optimism that Robin sorely needed. She was his anchor to joy as the war drew on, emotional exhaustion from the long-winding campaign setting in for the beleaguered tactician but the softness of Cynthia beside him every night reinvigorating him. Her warm embrace and the whispered, soft words of affection that he drifted off to after a long day served as a reminder that when it was he would have someone to settle down with, and there was no greater motivation in the world.

Come the night's end, no amount of exhaustion could keep weigh his hands down hard enough to keep them from finding her hips as the princess's own hands grasped his shoulders. The very feeling of her naked form against his soothed all the soreness in his body, followed soon after by her lips against his, the taste of her breathing new joy into his spirit. Energy and awareness surged as he met her kiss in return, Robin rolling until Cynthia was on her back, her lover atop her, renewed.

His fingertips drifted up along her body as his lips pulled away and began to descend. Her head rolled back as his hands found her wrists, pressing them gently but firmly against the mattress as he eased his way into her. Her jaw quivered a little as his lips found her collarbone and began to suck eagerly on her flesh. It would be in very poor taste to leave his best friend's daughter walking around with visible hickeys, but below where her collar would cover, he considered fair game, and as her velvet walls clenched tight around him he was driven to indulge as much as he could.

The thrusts began, steady and admittedly less patient than he would have liked; Cynthia was already squirming eagerly beneath him, her boundless energy almost infectious, and it didn't take long for him to have a solid pace built up. The grip on her wrists loosened, but she kept her hands there, beneath his touch as she rocked up off the bed to meet his thrusts, fully aware that his resurgence in energy was fueled by her affection, and wanting to feel the fruits of her work for a moment, not quite lazy but certainly on the receiving end.

Her fingers had started to curl into balled fists, tightening as she felt him deep within her at the peak of every hilted thrust, but they were soon eased gently open by his own fingers, drifting up and threading through hers before tightening, holding firmly onto his lover. She closed her grip again as well, her smile interrupted a by long, drawn-out moan, shoulders lifting off the bed as the tactician sucked more eagerly at her collarbone in response, his pace continuing steadily without missing a beat. 

At least, until she'd had her fill of enjoying his newfound energy. Focus didn't come easiest to Cynthia, and soon the thrusts and the hickeys and the low moans against her neck drove her past the point of being able to contain it. Uncaged and impatient, she rolled them over, Robin not at all surprised to find himself on his back as the princess sat in his lap, never once loosening her tight grip on his hands as they pressed into the bed. The pace she dictated was quicker than Robin's, an eager, rapid bouncing atop her lover's lap, her brown eyes locked on his. Her smile was even wider, able to warm over the harshest winter night with its radiance, and the weary tactician found his own lips curling as well; nothing could make him happier than seeing her smile. That was how he knew for certain that he was in love.

Cynthia leaned down, pressing her lips into Robin's and moaning needily. She wasn't particularly steady in her pace, quick but sloppy, and subject to every little whim and sensation that ran through her, refusing to let a single rush of sensation by. They simply couldn't be ignored. And for Robin, it was actually better that way; nothing methodical or careful about her, someone carefree and willing to get tossed to the wind. Someone whose hungry, desperate kiss was greatly enhanced by its messiness, a sign that she was enraptured and surrendering to the pleasure. The fact she wasn't so stuffy was part of what made her such an important balancing factor in his life.

She came first, shuddering and gasping, fitfully moving in his lap as the kiss merely became her parted lips against his spilling moans and half-words into his mouth. He was soon behind though, driven by the rapid clenching and wet, silken tightness around him, emptying himself in her with a shudder and the sudden tightening of his entire body. Their grips both intensified on pure reflex for a brief moment before Cynthia's hold gave and Robin's soon followed, and suddenly their words and cries were replaced with heavy breaths as Cynthia nestled her head into Robin's shoulder.

The burst of energy had faded from Robin's body, though the aches remained at bay. In its place was the warm security of love, an afterglow that meant more to either of them than just the indulgence of carnal needs. Breathless, warm, and secure, they were at no point more engrossed with each other than immediately after release, ready to sleep in that very position if it came down to it. Outside of their room was trouble and fear and a war that left their fates in the balance, but in the safety of their embrace, it was impossible not to have hope.


	17. What They Wanted - F!Robin/Chrom/Frederick

Every time Frederick tried to address the exalt or his bride formally, one of them was quick to silence him with a kiss, which may not have been the best way to condition him to call them by name, but they wanted to keep gentle with him. Frederick was more than just a servant; he was a dear friend, a lover, a frequent guest in the royal bed. Some both king and queen adored, who they wished they could be more public in their relationship with, but he seemed content with being their secret, wanting their happiness more than the recognition.

But his selflessness was frustrating to Robin and Chrom, as much as they adored it almost nightly. His eagerness to please was incredible, and his sexual prowess meant they were rarely left wanting, but that night, it was all about him, about repaying his adoration by focusing solely on him. A daunting task to be certain, given every instinct Frederick had made it difficult to accept being in the middle of his lovers, even with the loaded, loophole-heavy insistence that it was “what they wanted” pacifying him into accepting the position between them, the object of their dual and coordinated affections. They were going to make sure he was rewarded for his devotion and loveliness no matter how much they had to drag him along.

The knight sat in his king's lap, Chrom's cock buried deep inside of him, hands tightly gripping his hips and guiding Frederick's motions atop him. It was hardly unusual to be the one receiving Chrom's affections, but usually the lovely woman in their lives only sat to the side, watching keenly, perhaps touching herself as she awaited her turn with one of them. Often, the next round would involve Chrom inside of his wife, Frederlick on his knees between her parted legs, lapping at her folds and his shaft in unison. Other times, he would orally pleasure her as Chrom claimed him from behind, ensuring their simultaneous pleasuring. He was content with that, with making the two he loved more than anything in the world feel good. He knew he was more than a mere enhancement to their love lives, but playing a supporting role came naturally to him, felt 'right'.

But Robin had no intention of playing the role of passive observer or merely reaping the admittedly intense feeling of being eaten out by a man on the receiving end of her husband's cock. That would most certainly not have been an expression of how important Frederick was to her as well, accepted eagerly into his life as someone to adore and serve just as much as the king Frederick had known forever. Instead, the queen leaned against his muscular form, pressing kisses into his neck as her hand slowly stroked his cock, working to compliment the motions the knight himself made on Chrom's cock, the sharp and shrewd woman knowing just how to touch him in a way that certainly made being in the middle seem as desirable as he'd imagined.

“Mila--” he began, quicklly cut off again by Robin's lips against his, her bare breasts pressing into his chest, the kiss heavy and firm with insistence that he remember not to call her that.

“If I am to be called your anything,” she whispered into his mouth, voice low and heavy with want and desire, and he had no earthly idea how she managed to woo him with a voice, but the mere sound of it sent shivers of arousal up his spine, “Then it had best be your 'love'.” Her soft hand continued stroking along his impressive shaft, the tactician keen's senses of what her partner was feeling letting her adjust to what would best rile him up. “Chrom and I are blessed to have found a second person in our lives we adore as much as the one we married, and we want you to accept that you're not a secondary player in our lives.”

“Yes, m'love,” he said, voice quivering, but beneath it she could make out the odd inflection, the reflexive urge to say 'milady' he barely corrected the course of in time, but it nonetheless brought a smile to her soft lips. She planted another long, hungrily kiss to his lips, her body shifting downward as she pulled away, the knight knowing what she had in mind. It was a rare sight for the grown man to blush, but his cheeks couldn't help but gain a bit of pink as Chrom's thrusts into him picked up and Robin's lips pressed to his inner thigh, drifting inward and deeper as the knight's breath drew heavier. Her kisses trailed up along his shaft, lips parting to loose a rush of warm, moist breath along his swaying, twitching tip before she sank down, taking her lover into her mouth.

Frederick gasped, moans ragged as she began to suck him off in perfect time with Chrom's thrusts into him. Being in the middle was new for him, and a breathtaking experience, one that made him begin to lose control, bucking up into Robin's eager, wet mouth, coming back down hard onto Chrom's cock, finding no matter where he moved there was pleasure to be found, and it left him conflicted, moving frantically between the two. It ruined Robin's attempt to let everything slip into perfect concert, but she seemed happy just to watch Frederick come undone before her, to lose himself into eagerness and surrender to their desires for him.

Picking up the pace, Chrom kept mostly quiet, leaving all the sweet, romantic sentiments to Frederick. He was better as a physical lover, conveying with his hands and his kisses what he felt, than trying to speak what he felt. Physicality suited the exalt though, and his tight grip conveyed more raw emotion than Robin's ever could, and it let him focus his lips onto Frederick's shoulders as they tightened, the muscles in his toned back growing tenser and tenser from his and his wife's dual assault. In his own way, he let Frederick know how appreciated and loved he was, how much he wanted to emphasize that their relationship was, in his eyes, a very even matter. That as enjoyable as their dyanamic was, he was more than a mere 'marital aid' to them.

Chrom and Robin's combined skill meant that Frederick stood little chance once they had begun to work him over in earnest, their joint forces bringing him to a quick and intense end. But he knew there was no shame in coming so fast, in his surrender to their desires. He grew tighter around Chrom, moving recklessly between the loves of his life as his orgasm came down hard upon him, Robin reading him like a book but remaining in place. She didn't move away, letting him empty himself into her mouth, eyes lidded and locked onto his.

There was no intention to stop for the night, but intent on letting him settle into the afterglow, they put a pause on everything. Leaning back against Chrom, Frederick took deep, ragged breaths as Robin climbed into his lap, bearing more kisses down onto his lips. Nobody had more difficulty relaxing or struggling against their instincts and nature quite like he did, but the intensity of what had just happened, the realization they saw him as an equal who thought himself anything but, gave him the resolve he needed to know that he had to at least try.


	18. Beach - Gaius/Cordelia

“Okay, now that I'm buried, sit on my face.”

Cordelia desperately tried to think of a more outrageous thing she'd been told by somebody. Anybody. It didn't have to be Gaius. And yet she could find nothing. Her husband, lying beneath a heavy layer of sand he himself had asked her to put over him, was asking her to now sit on his face, smiling up at her like this was all completely normal. It was a bit of a relaxation day for the Shepherds, gathered at a beach to let off some steam and enjoy a break for a change, a day of leisure and hanging out that in no way ought to involve what Gaius was asking for.

"What? Gaius, that's a terrible thing to ask me."

"Come on," he says, giving her a crooked little smile as he stares up at his wife. "You can put a towel over your lap, nobody will ever know. If you could see what I see down here, you'd ask the same thing I am."

With flushed cheeks, Cordelia looked around nervously. Nobody's eyes were on her at that moment, so if she did do it, it wouldn't be too strange. "W-what do you see?"

"A beautiful woman in a bikini that really compliments her flawless body." He hoped laying on thick compliments would win him what he asked for, smile growing wider as he wriggled around in the tightness of his sand tomb. "It won't take long, you know how good I am."

It was horrible that Cordelia was considering it, that he was actually sweet talking her into this. Shutting her eyes tight she groaned at herself for this moment of weakness, for not being able to resist Gaius's smiles, or, admittedly, an offer of oral from the thief, who could consistently and selflessly make her nights experiences to remember with his tongue alone. It was incredibly tempting, and she couldn't believe that she was grabbing the towel beside them, wrapping it around her lower body as she sank in hurried nervousness down, straddling his face and wincing as she slid her bikini bottom slowly off her legs and then pressed down all the way.

Gaius drew in a sharp breath, sucking in his wife's intoxicating scent as her weight pressed down against his lips and he immediately went to work. He was without a doubt the shameless one of their marriage, always pushing and prodding his wife a little further into his sexual wiles, his efforts redeemed when she came to adore them, and he knew this would go the same way, that he could weather some of her concerns and teach her to adore the thrill of secret sex. His tongue lapped against her folds, quickly getting her wet and drawing her sweet nectar to his thirsty lips, relishing in the flavour and the renewed vigor it gave him.

Even facesitting had once been a point of embarrassment for Cordelia, though it didn't take long for her to adore it and shamelessly enjoy riding his face, gripping the headboard and bucking frantically atop his tongue. But this was different. She couldn't moan and writhe, and she realized looking back over her shoulder that he wasn't even well-hidden given the massive bump in the sand, not to mention the likelihood that somebody else had seen her covering him and knew he was underneath that pile. It would have been the worst.

At least, she thought it would have been, until she heard a voice that had only ever brought her joy, through even its worst, until that moment. 

"Have you seen daddy?"

Severa slipped up behind her mother, Noire nervously in tow behind her, and Cordelia discovered what real regret and utter terror felt like, because this was everything that could have possibly gone wrong. Her thighs tightened around Gaius's legs as she gripped nervously at the towel around her waist, adjusting it a little as she looked up at her daughter. "I haven't seen him in a little bit," she said, voice struggling to keep steady as Gaius's tongue pressed against her clit in that way that usually made her cry out in thrilled bliss. There would be none of that this time, but that didn't stop it from being agonizing locked inside of her.

Her daughter pouted, looking around as she said, "Panne said she saw him around here a few minutes ago." She sounded doubtful, not because she believed Cordelia was lying to her—she had little reason to—but because it was a little frustrating trying to find her father on a not-too-crowded beach if he'd up and vanished, sneaky as he was. "I wanted to thank him for buying me this bikini," she continued as her mother closed her eyes and just wished she would leave before something embarrassing happens. "Even if Inigo keeps staring at me. Which is the other reason I wanted to find daddy; he keeps inviting me to go skinny dipping, and I want someone to follow behind me and Noire so they can steal Inigo's trunks, and usually daddy likes helping me with that sort of thing."

"I haven't seen him, but I'll let him know," Cordelia groaned, trying desperately to keep still as Gaius's skilled tongue continued its magic, unbearable in just how good it was. She hated that she'd been talked so easily into this, that she was stuck talking to Severa and pretending everything was okay while her husband ate her out with the sort of vigor that said he was getting way too excited by their semi-public little fling. If it had only been him she could have managed, but his treatment was undoing her rather quickly, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for very long, that she was in plenty of danger of getting caught even without Severa beside her.

"Do you mind if I sit here and wait for him to come back?" the younger girl asked, already settling down beside her mother. "We can talk in the meanwhile."

For the sake of not letting her voice spill out, she tried to say nothing, jaw quivering as her focus and effort went entirely to keeping it all in, for as maddening as it was. But no amount of effort was going to fully spare her as her orgasm struck, knees tight around her husband's head as her back arched a little, arms going up to try and pretend she was stretching, that the groan spilling out of her lips was just the result of her back easing its aches and kinks away, but it came out too heavy, to hard. Sounded almost frustrated, which she absolutely was, granted, but not at all as casual as she wanted.

Clicking her tongue, Severa stared furiously at her mother. "Fine," she muttered, standing back up. "If you want to be left alone you can just say so!" She stormed off, grabbing Noire by the wrist and taking her with her, leaving Cordelia in the angry afterglow atop her husband's licks, the worst part of all being that he licked her through her orgasm and well beyond it in the greedy desire for a second round, and it was only in hindsight that she realized just how good it felt. This was an infuriating turn-on that she hated herself for enjoying, but that didn't stop her from pressing down harder against his lips as he pushed her into a second round, desperately hoping that nobody was going to arrive and ruin anything further.

Which was when Sumia came by.


	19. Recital - Inigo/Gerome

Inigo's embarrassment about dancing was so all-consuming that he never felt he would be able to overcome his fears. At least, with anybody but Gerome, with whom he found himself more than able to open up to in ways that quite frankly surprised him. His stoic lover brought out something in him. Perhaps the courage he found in knowing he would be accepted, given that Gerome had showed him his unmasked face in return, the knowledge they were both at their most vulnerable together and that the fact they remained was all the proof they would ever need of their love for one another. It emboldened him, gave him an audience to practice for, to find his footing knowing that the eyes on him were loving and not judgemental at all. Gerome knew not the first thing about dance, but he did know that the way Inigo moved so gracefully was remarkable, and all he needed to give was support and the appreciative eyes that couldn't possibly tell a lie to him.

To pay back his boyfriend for suffering through his recitals time and again, Inigo always made sure to end them with a private dance, the one Inigo knew he adored more than all the others. In truth, Gerome did enjoy watching him move, but he wouldn't admit that this dance was his favorite, for fear it would ever slip out regularity. Inigo shed all of his clothing as he slid into the strong warrior's lap, hands already waiting for him as he straddled him steadily, gripping his bare hips, fingertips pressing into his ass and holding firmly onto him as he began to move, teasing the fully clothed Gerome. Anticipation ensured he was already rigid, a small droplet of pre lingering on his tip as he moved, grinding down into Gerome's midsection eagerly.

The grace and finesse with which he moved always drew the appreciation of Gerome, a warrior built on strength and power, whose speed came from his wyvern rather than his own conditioning. His style was hard and brutish, and to see the limberness in Inigo, that natural grace and speed that lent as much to his dancing as it did to his combat style, was remarkable. He wasn't jealous of the way he moved, but he respected it, and while clueless about dance, he knew how to appreciate Inigo's skill in other ways, aside from the purely carnal.

With his hips swaying from side to side, Inigo slowly rose upward, finding his footing on either side of the bed as he drifted along his boyfriend's body, kisses trailing along his neck to his jaw, his ear, and then off of him completely, granting him a close-up view of his lean torso moving about. Their grips shifted, Inigo finding Gerome's shoulder and firm purchase in his hair, as his own his were released only for the strong hands to firmly grip his toned ass, greedily kneading the flesh and the muscles beneath as he braced himself for the first part of Inigo's dance, a routine that had become rather complex over time as they added more and more pieces to it.

The first of which was underway as Inigo stood up fully, using the hold on Gerome's head to angle his head back before easing his hips forward and sinking half of his cock into his warrior's waiting, parted mouth. Hot and wet, closing eagerly around his shaft, it was a treat Inigo could not deny himself. His hold on Gerome's hair tightened a little as he sank deep into the waiting mouth, shuddering at the sensation flooding him as the hands on his ass tightened eagerly, greedily pulling him even deeper and closer in. He took Inigo into his throat without trouble, relishing in the grip on his hair and the feeling of his boyfriend's cock in him, of the lurid dance he was about to receive in the greatest of ways.

The same motion of his hips that made his shyness about dancing so tragic went to good use as he began to fuck his boyfriend's face, his entire body rolling as he made a show of the act, his thrusts not merely the frantic pushing forward but instead made agile, swaying and dancing as his cock passed Gerome's tightened lips, ran along the tongue slithering around in his mouth and lapping at the sensitive underside of his shaft as much as it could. He would dance in Gerome's lap soon, in addition to a great many other things, but this was how he liked to begin, the relief of a hot blowjob driven by all of the intensity of the moment, all the arousal Gerome was left with after watching him move. It drove him to get him off swiftly, to relieve his own needs after getting Inigo off first.

A finger was a given, Gerome encouraging him faster by sinking a single digit into Inigo's ass, pumping quickly as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. Inigo did not savagely hammer into his face the way he often did to him in turn, preferring something slow and finessed, leaving him salivating but not drooling all over himself or gagging. He liked it that way, eased down into something slower. He could savour Inigo's taste, the throbbing inside of his mouth, the way his body moved deliciously before his eyes. There was no need to do everything so quickly, and on nights framed within what was by and large the excuse of dance, they kept it more passionate and slow.

The secon finger was a bit of a surprise through, Inigo shuddering and bucking out of sync for a moment as he felt it inside of him, stretching him out a little more and zeroing in on his prostate with purpose. The song was in his head, a little too embarrassed to hum his tune as he made love to Gerome's mouth, though his moans and cries were rhythmic enough to let little bits of it slip, voice unable to keep from wavering a little to his tune. Gerome loved the way even his moans sounded musical, though he'd never let slip that he had pieced Inigo's song together after hearing him moan enough. It was embarrassment he felt he'd spare him, for his sake.

Tempo built steadily, never going too fast or too intense to become anything rough or heavy, still a dance, still light and driven by passion rather than lust or the desire to ravage him. But still, he picked up speed quickly enough, moving between the hot mouth around his cock and the strong, thick fingers pumping into his ass, and it didn't take much for him to come undone. He cried out, moaning as his thrusts hit their fever pitch, pulling out enough to let his ensuing cum flood Gerome's mouth, hitting his tongue and granting him the full force of his taste as a strong hand found the small of his back, helping to keep him upright as his knees wavered and weakened.

Pulling out slowly, Inigo's eyes were always on Gerome's mouth, amazed at how not a single drop spilled out most nights. Neither saliva nor cum dribbled from the corner of his mouth as Gerome dutifully swallowed everything and helped ease Inigo down into his lap, helping him recover from release with long, deep kisses until he was ready for his next song.


	20. Birthday Present - Tharja/F!Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains bondage, painplay, scratching, biting, and blood.

It seemed like cheating to gift-wrap her own presents, but Tharja felt it fair given the fact she had no intention of unwrapping it after putting so much effort into making it so pretty. Robin's hands were tied up over her head and steadily secured to the wall, legs secured and parted for easy access, while the ropes that ran along her body were almost entirely decorative, but incredibly complex. But what Robin found most worrisome of all wasn't the heavily limited movement or the rope pressing too tight into her flesh, but the silk scarf she'd given her girlfriend as a birthday present was now wrapped tight around her head, blacking out her vision and keeping her from having any idea what the wicked mage had in mind for her.

A gag would have been the ribbon to cap it all off, but Tharja didn't want to even consider muting all the sweet sounds her lover made. No, she wanted to hear every moan her present made as she enjoyed the greatest gift she could imagine; Robin at her mercy. There was no cruelty behind her intentions—well, not too much cruelty at least—but instead the desire to do with her as she wished. The ropes along her body served to highlight and isolate regions she could focus on as she wished to, carefully done up to ensure all her most sensitive spots were free to assail. She could have been greedy about her birthday night, or even twisted and cruel, but all she'd ever wanted was to worship Robin, and she never seemed more vulnerable or so offered up before.

It was a sight she soaked in first, of Robin gasping and shivering in her bindings, blind and heavily restricted in her movement, knowing Tharja was going to do something, but not when or what. It was anticipation that drove her up the wall, her legs parted and making her arousal very clear, the rapid breaths betraying her panic. She flinched, for as much as one could flinch in her bindings, as the mage's slender digits gently laid down against her folds, just to feel the extent of how wet anticipation had left her, drawing a sharp shudder knowing there was sensation coming, but her honed instincts coming to life before she could sort one touch from another. "You're supposed to be my treat," came a low whisper into her ear, "But you seem to be enjoying yourself so much more than I am."

Robin said nothing, too terrified, and let out a low whine as the fingers dragged up to her clit, smearing some quim along the sensitive nub before slithering back down and sinking into her needy, primed folds. A few agonizingly slow pumps told Robin she wasn't going to get off easy, teasing her as another hand caressed her breasts softly. Tharja's heat upon her was obvious and overbearing, the warm and wet breaths running against her ears making her spine shiver and arch, only to meet its end against the bindings keeping her arms up above her head and bound together at the wrist. The ropes go noisily rigid and stop her dead in her tracks as the fingers sink even further in. There's no words behind the breaths, no sounds of amusement, not even really the sound of breathing. Silence. The only evidence she even breathed was the air that tingled against her sensitive ear, and it left a deep, tangible terror as she realized the implications of her ability to breathe without making a single sound, even up so close.

When the fingers withdrew they were sticky with the tactician's nectar, hurriedly trailing up her body by only the very edge of her nail, along her neck where they dug in a little harder and threatened to break the skin, only to become gentle again up along her jaw before sinking into Robin's open mouth, silencing her heavy breaths. She didn't need to be told what to do, which was fortunate, because Tharja had no intention of telling her what to do, almost wanting her to stumble cluelessly into punishment. But there was no disappointment in the bound woman's obedience as she started to suck on the spidery digits, heavy with her own tart flavour as they pressed down against her tongue.

The hand at her breasts moved along her body, intimately mapped out in her sharp mind and knowing all the places to make her squirm when fingertips brushed gently along them. Her reaction to nails wasn't as well known, which was why as she found the sensitive, slightly toned stomach of the fittest mage in the camp, she dug her nails hard into the skin, withdrawing her fingers from her mouth just in time to hear her cry out in surprise and pain. Her handcuffs and manacles clattered noisily as she struggled as much as her body could manage in its impeded state, notably in her legs trying to clench shut, her usual tell when feeling a well of sudden, intense pleasure. Which was exactly what she wanted to see, responding with the nails of her other hand raking down her arm hard enough to draw blood.

As her head leaned back as the only unimpeded part of her, she loosed a shout of blissful agony that bucked and grew louder as teeth sank into her hair, a hand quickly grabbing her hair and tugging hard to pull her head back further, offer up more neck for her. She'd never seen Tharja so sadistic before, always suspected these urges lingered in her mind and were just kept low until a special occasion. It was only little nibbles, tugs of hair, maybe a too-hard riding of her face. But this was new ground, something vicious and cruel, made almost unsettling as the teeth were replaced by nails making her neck bleed, a long stretch dripping scarlet that her tongue began to slither against, licking her blood clean off of her.

To Tharja, it wasn't cruelty or even really sadism. It was worship. As twisted a love as hers was, it was true; she adored Robin, devoted herself to her even above allegiance to her nation, and would follow her anywhere. Through her dark filter this was a pure expression of that love, tinged of course with the enjoyment of inflicting pain. It just so happened that no sound from the woman she loved made her chest tighten more than the cry of mingled pleasure and pain that came from sinking her teeth into her neck. It was the bliss beneath the agony that she focused on, because it meant that given enough time Robin would find release, learn that this could bring new heights of pleasure she'd never known before. She had all night to do with Robin as she wished, and by the end of it the real, lasting gift would hopefully be Robin's new taste for pain and the sweet pleas to hurt her.


	21. Teaching Confidence - Maribelle/Olivia

All the help Maribelle had given Olivia in building up her confidence seemed to have vanished the second the noble was upon her. It had been rather easy to fake courage and an outgoing personality when she wasn't really interested in any of the noblemen Maribelle was attempting to get her to converse with, but once someone she had any proper affections for made their move, she became just as frozen, just as nervous, as Maribelle had tried to pull her from being. Especially given her less-than-subtle manner of coming onto her, which involved hands and lips and all sorts of sweet words that made her shiver and tremble, the budding desire only worsening her inability to act.

“Don't worry about a thing, my darling,” Maribelle cooed softly into her lips. She'd taken far too long to figure out that Olivia had eyes for her, and was rather disappointed for taking so long, but sought to rectify her fault immediately. “I'll take care of it all for you, you'll need only lean back and relax.”

There was nothing about sitting on the edge of a table, where she and Maribelle had previously been enjoying dinner, that seemed inherently comforting, and relaxation was long gone as a possibility to the dancer, who squirmed beneath the fingers running along every stretch of uncovered skin they could, getting lost along the way in the sheer scarves that made up much of her outfit. Or the kiss, so passionate and forceful, more than she thought she could handle, even if since shortly after they began their friendship she wanted nothing more than to taste Maribelle's lips.

“Be gentle with me,” she whispered, shutting her eyes as she surrendered to Maribelle's affection, to the gentle touches and caresses, to the confidence that the blonde exuded and that she herself felt she would never truly have. Not where it mattered. “I know you will, because you're gentle by nature, but I had to...” She gasped, trailing off as fingers began to pull aside her one-piece at the bottom and lips settled into her jawline. “I'm nervous.”

Tapping her fingers gently along Olivia's inner thighs, Maribelle sought to be extra patient and sweet with the dancer, especially seeing her in this state after being peppered with kisses and the whole approach handled for her; there was no chance of getting burned, no danger in putting herself out there, and yet still she seemed too shy to open up. “I'll teach you how not to be,” she whispered. “All over again. Better than before, because this is the time it will matter.”

She kissed further down, Olivia's head tilting back in offering as Maribelle's lips laid sweet adorations onto every bit of skin they could reach. Her fingers crept further and further inward toward her mound, thighs pressing together slowly, following close after her hand and giving her pause. “Can I?” she asked, knowing if Olivia was too shy to open up she was too shy to stop it, and she wanted nothing but comfort for the object of her adoration. “It's okay if you would rather I not.” She probably should have asked before moving her clothes aside, but it was hard to keep her head on with a blushing woman's warmth radiating upon her. Oh what sweetness it was to lose herself in such pleasures.

Olivia bit her lip softly, heaving a resolved sigh. “Yes, please. I want you to.” It was difficult even to admit that, but the brush of fingertips along her sensitive folds immediately removed any regret or embarrassment from her mind, replacing them with something raw and intense enough to shock her from her fear. The touch of another, so much sweeter than her own, drew her focus, as much a confirmation as a distraction, the relief along her body one of both satiation and confidence. Plenty of people had confessed their adoration for the beautiful dancer, but none had the conviction of Maribelle, the sincerity in her words and her touch, which Olivia found too warm to be a lie, and in that truth there was almost comfort in willing to accept what she offered.

Maribelle kept soft and slow with her gentle fingertips along Olivia's slit, feeling the way it grew damper as her myriad of conflicting and confusing emotions gave way to arousal and acceptance. The silence broken only by breaths and whimpers became the brilliant sound of moans, harder breaths sucked down as Olivia heated up, head rolling further back as the kisses all along her neck continued, the most tempting and destructive of all. The fingers that moved with a grace she had never found in her masturbation were incredible, but the neck kisses did her in much quicker, made her fingers grip the edge of the table hard and her toes curl in her shoes. It was a pleasure she could not ignore or simply accept and bear; intense and dragging her into something more than she was ready to be pulled into, but which she rapidly had no alternatives to. It was upon her one way or another.

“It's always a shame to learn a woman doesn't know how to pleasure herself,” Maribelle sighed, her hot and wet breath running along the imprint of saliva and lipstick she'd laid on her skin, one of many dotting the Feroxian's neck. “Just another thing I will have to fix then, in due time. More excuses to spend time with you, I suppose.” She snickered, the tip of her index pressing finally to her clitoris, drawing a tightening of thighs around her hand and a ragged breath. “And what a horrible time that will be.”

It wasn't hard to fully unravel Olivia, to bring her to such heights she was moving, swaying and grinding forward, her hands wrapped around the arm dipped downward, gripping it tightly in a gesture of both need but also the irrational fear she may pull it away; she was too close to stop now, and she couldn't risk it, no matter how tender and selfless the noblewoman was being with her. “I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly ca-c-ah!” Release descended upon the dancer, who was not entirely ready for the pleasures brought on by the passion and the warmth of another, by Maribelle's expert touch and her plethora of kisses. She came undone, writhing with a grace and rhythm that was subconscious to her after a lifetime of dancing, her entire body surging with radiant waves of heated bliss.

But most importantly, for Maribelle, was the way her moans flowed freely, the way she pressed into Maribelle's body with hesitation or fear, in that instant ruled by something too natural and impulsive to have second thoughts. As Olivia came down from her orgasm, slumped against Maribelle, she ran fingers through her soft pink hair. “And we will spent much time together, my dear. There is much for me to teach you, and much I wish to do that has no substantive educational value, but which we will both enjoy nonetheless.”


	22. Gentle Relaxation - Severa/Lucina

“Compassionate” was not something most people would think of when they were asked to describe Severa, but few people knew her as well as Lucina did. Knew the expectations upon her to live up to her own legacies and not disappoint, insecurities the redhead kept close to her chest and hidden from most people beneath masks. Whether self-imposed or not, Severa understood the pressure on Lucina, and the girl who tended to and kept an army and a kingdom stable in turn relied on her for support.

It hadn't taken a literal dragging of the Exalt by the collar to pull her into bed that night, but there were times when it had. Severa was the only person who could muster up the blatant disrespect required to drag the royalty from her work like that, but even when Lucina struggled against the grip carrying her away, she knew it came from a place of concern and love. “Go ahead, work yourself to the bone!” she'd shout, even as she actively prevented the princess from doing anything of the sort. “Leave everyone without a leader and see how well this kingdom holds together. All hail King Owain!”

But shame was a potent motivator, and after her last display Lucina knew better than to fight it. She relented, joining her girlfriend in bed after an exceptionally long day. Hands were upon her back before she'd even settled down comfortably onto the bed, already starting to knead and massage away all the aches the day had left. It wasn't too difficult anymore to read the subtext beneath Severa's words, even at her most frustrated, but there was something relieving about not having to go digging for any of it, to just soak in the unambiguous affection, not mired in pretense or conflict. Just strong hands steadily working out the kinks in her back, starting at her neck and moving slowly downward as they sought more places in need of relief.

Replacing the hands at her shoulders were lips, brushing aside some locks of blue hair and kissing softly at her neck. Severa was warm, and Lucina instinctually pressed back into that warmth, into the reassuring comfort of someone who could sympathize, who had a surprising amount of tact in knowing when it was time for words and when it was time simply to hold the princess. Severa was more perceptive and compassionate than she sometimes let on, and kept the precarious balance of making relaxation something Lucina enjoyed thoroughly, forsaking snark for the sake of keeping her comfortable. If she ever came to dislike a part of this, after all, it would only give her reason to bury herself in work.

Once her back was thoroughly massaged, not only straightened out but lavished with affection long after it was necessary to help make Lucina just melt against her, Severa's hands slipped forward, hooking softly around her midsection and pressing a smile down into her girlfriend's neck. "Do you want to go to sleep now, or should I help you with that?" She'd never truly understand what Lucina faced, but she came from a close enough place with all the expectations people put on her to follow in her mother's footsteps that the crushing weight of duty was something she could understand more than any of their friends. Both felt the need to live up to their parents' greatness far more than the others, and while Severa was gradually getting better-largely due to fretting over Lucina as a full-time job-Lucina only found more and more responsibility mounting with each passing day. Which was why Severa was so insistent upon making sure long work days were followed up by relaxation and affection.

"You can help," Lucina replied softly, closing her eyes in anticipation for the way Severa's hand always parted when given permission to. 'Help' wasn't quite sex. Sex was more involved than this light stress relief entailed, lots of energy and moving, providing very little of the relaxation Lucina so desperately needed. No, what Severa offered was gentler than that, soft fingertips slipping down along Lucina's waist to her slit, a single digit rubbing between her labia gently as she kissed a little firmer against the back of her neck.

It was a slow and gentle approach, not the night for anything too vigorous, and Severa knew the best way to temper herself was to keep patient. She asked for nothing in return when she sought to unravel a worked-up Lucina, doing it solely for her girlfriend's benefit, and keeping it slow, keeping herself focused purely on making Lucina feel good and not anything heavy or physical, let her pull away when it was over, something she had to trust herself with if she was to perform this task. And it was of great importance that she be allowed to. She loved Lucina, and seeing her run herself so ragged to help everyone had put Severa into a strange position, one only solved by taking charge and being for her what she was for everyone else.

Lucina purred softly as another finger descended upon her folds, followed by a third, each of them moving gently as the kisses trailed forward along her jawline as far as Severa could reach, up her cheek and to her ear before coming back down. Sometimes she would swear up and down that she didn't need Severa's 'aid', but once she felt the warmth and the love, she knew it was a filthy lie told to help rationalize overworking herself. This was too good to resist, her body leaning further back into Severa's as the other hand ran fingertips softly along her stomach, feeling the grooves between her muscles and caressing her skin. All of her worries melted away, at least for that sweet moment of togetherness, free from responsibilities or the world. Loved in an unconditional and intense way that explained perfectly to her why she fought.

Severa's fingers sank in slow, her kisses trailing down slowly along the top of her spine. With her eyes closed, she soaked in the sweet sounds Lucina made, as much of relief and safety as they were of pleasure and arousal. Down her back she went, peppering kisses as two fingers gently rocked in and out, caressing her inner walls as the other digits tended to her outer folds and to her clitoris, easing her down into a slow, relaxing release. Passion of a different sort than one usually associated with lovemaking. Severa never thought she'd be the instigator of regular bouts of selfless, gentle sex, but she had a few surprises for herself lying about.

On another night she would have kissed lower than the place midway down her back she settled into, but she needn't go much longer, given the way heavy, quick breaths broke the silence of the room, her fingers pressing along Lucina's stomach a little more firmly as she eased the princess that last little inch toward relief. Careful, tender sex had drawn an orgasm to match it, one of heavy breathing and a spreading out more akin to a full-body stretch than to a whine. Pleasure washed away the last of the worries, carrying them all away with their soft waves, leaving her a little breathless, but oddly refreshed.

Severa kissed her way slowly back up her lover's spine, hands resting on her thigh and her hip as she teased her afterglow a little, let her come back to earth slowly. When they were aligned once more, the princess turned over, lying on her back toward Severa, whose lips came down into a gentle kiss they felt no need to end any time soon. Not when there were blankets to be pulled over their bodies and a few more moments or starlit stillness to enjoy before the finally relaxed princess and her dutiful consort slipped together into slumber.


	23. Honesty - Gerome/Laurent/Lucina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Laurent's birthday and also a third-place prize for a fic raffle I ran on tumblr.

For one reason or another, each of them hid their feelings and emotions behind duty and excuses. Laurent had logic and the maturity he falsely believed lay within it, cold and intelligent detachment used to pick apart and quantify every last element of something. For Lucina, it was duty, the need of a leader, both of a nation and an army, to keep her bearings and exude the qualities of leadership of her parents, both Chrom and Robin known in their own ways for having been great leaders. It was a legacy she had to continue as the most important thread, the one that kept everything together. Most literal was Gerome, whose mask shielded his face from the world, left him looking unfeeling and steely.

It was part of what pulled them together. Their bed was a place where they left their lies and their defense mechanisms behind. In the warmth of each others' arms, honesty and openness, a safety the cold world that had taken so much from them felt devoid of. Whether it was merely lying against someone they knew cared, the softness of frank and honest conversation, or of something a little more physical, they could shed some of their troubles and bask in love and affection together, a mutual, supportive net of people who understood what it was to run from their feelings, who did it constantly.

That night, it was most certainly the physical sort of relief they sought. Laurent found himself being slowly undressed by his lovers, Gerome rather forceful in how he did away with the mage's pants as he nibbled at his neck, while Lucina took her time with his shirt, keeping his lips against hers with a soft stream of little pecks. Their touch electrified him, every little brush of the back of a hand against his skin making it tighten up and tingle with excitement. It had just sort of happened; he was lying between them, in a mess of hands gently teasing hair and lips moving every which way, when they'd gotten heavier, and by virtue of being in the middle he was 'chosen', the two of them setting upon him.

"Why don't we focus on Lucina?" he asked, but it wasn't as selfless as it seemed. He was a smart man, and knew that asking for the focus to be shifted to someone else was so kind an act that his boyfriend and girlfriend would shower him in even more attention for it. It seemed almost a little wrong to play them like that, but he knew they descended upon him out of a love for him and a desire for him to feel good, and he was merely encouraging that, albeit to his own ends.

As expected, they took his act of consideration as inspiration. His clothes were done away with quicker, Gerome's strong hands pulling Laurent up to kneel as Lucina almost playfully took his glasses off his face and put them aside. Hands were upon him quickly, Gerome's strong chest against his back and Lucina's head leaning low. As her hand wrapped slowly around his shaft, beneath the softness of her skin something firm, Gerome's own cupped his rear, making the mage shudder before two thick, oil-coated fingers began to probe him, contrasting the forceful strength of his readying with more nibbles and sucks against his shoulder.

The middle was always an odd place to be, the contrasts of two very different approaches providing an odd sensory thrill. Laurent was always very methodical, his approach rooted in learning his lover's body and figuring out how best to pleasure them with prompt efficiency. Gerome was built on strength and stamina, with powerful thrusts and strong hands that wandered aimlessly, always so forceful that it was difficult not to squirm as his touch drifted. Though both boys had expected their girlfriend to be the picture of slow, composed intimacy, Lucina was the most wild and mood-driven of the three. So long spent composed and royal-seeming, surrender and recklessness was sweet, a feeling of unfettered freedom upon her when she could throw herself into passion headfirst.

Which was apparent as she parted her lips and pressed forward, taking Laurent into her mouth before Gerome had even finished fingering him. The warm, slick feeling suddenly around his cock made him shudder, pressing back into the stronger fingers and forcing an even louder noise past his lips. Their passions may not have entirely fit together in a way that clicked cohesively, but which were definitely more than the sum of their parts, driven by the love behind each action. The parting fingers gently but very firmly easing him open and slicking him up for penetration, while Lucina's head began to bob quickly, lips dragging along needy flesh and inducing an even greater need within him.

The fingers withdrew, and the feeling of Gerome easing into him made him lean forward, gasping as he grabbed Lucina's head and her shoulder, feeling the silken blue hair beneath his touch as her head moved, uncaring about whether or not he tried to guide her toward anything resembling a rhythm. She was sloppy and adhered to no proper technique; it almost infuriated him as much as it excited him. Gerome was consistent at least, a muscular body pressing against his, firm like a secure wall embracing him, hands on his hips as steady thrusts eased his girthy length in and out of him. Meeting the thrusts by pressing back was important for Laurent, not only to keep from being lazy, but to try and find some measure of measured control and pace in what Lucina did, pushing forward into his mouth with regularity to match the rider's. 

It didn't work as well as he would have liked.

He'd tried many times in vain to dissect this, to pull apart the elements of what they did together to examine it. It never worked, no matter how well he could understand and qualify every last bit of sexual behavior his lovers exhibited. Something always seemed beyond his reach; perhaps the frank reality that the emotions in that bed were things that he couldn't just apply cold logic to. That not only was this bed a place where he was supposed to be open to feeling rather than compartmentalizing and rationalizing, but that the honesty and the love it held was something beyond all he held to.

Or perhaps it was that he could never focus long enough on it, always shaken from his thoughts by a powerful thrust that pushed him deep into Lucina's mouth, a cry of bliss following the jostling of his mind back into the reality of flesh and warmth and emotion that he was supposed to be throwing himself into as an escape rather than crawling away from with much the same he knew elsewhere. All it took was that perfect instant, the convergence of Gerome's steadiness with Lucina's almost random approach, feeling all of Gerome in himself and all of himself in Lucina at the same time. The surge of pleasure running through him that seemed to be the pinnacle of sensation, with hands gripping his thighs and his hips. For that one second everything came together perfectly, and no matter the fact that he was meant to be escaping such worries, the ease with which it came together was something comforting and exciting all its own. The brief symmetry and match was an odd arousal, but it tickled something in his mind.

His back arched as he pressed into Gerome. Unyielding Gerome, who even without his mask was a protector. In fact, he felt even more like one with his face bare, with his emotions worn clearly rather than covered and hidden away; being told that the wyvern rider protected those he loved was one thing, but it was seeing that naked emotion, the assurance that Laurent was one Gerome loved, that truly brought that safety home. Lucina may have had no technique, but she knew her boyfriend's tell when she could see one, and anticipated his release as he shuddered, hips bucking quickly in a brief moment of frantic, unprincipled weakness. He emptied himself in her mouth as pleasure seized him completely, a sudden lifting upward of everything as his eyes shut tight and the tingling sensation washed over him warmly.

Gerome's thrusts didn't stop, but Lucina pulled away, wiping her mouth and pulling her lower body out from beneath her to lie down, watching her boyfriends continue to make love as Gerome's hand eased into Laurent's lower back and 'encouraged' the mage to thank their girlfriend for her help. They were always more honest about their appetites after someone already had their first release.


	24. Letting Loose - M!Robin/Chrom

Robin always took charge in the bedroom given his husband's general lack of sexual creativity or a sense of what to do. Most nights, it took the form of riding the exalt's lap, gleefully power bottoming so that he could watch Chrom below him twist in ecstasy, bring the blue-haired royal to a swift orgasm and feel his own tear through him. He adored the feeling of Chrom releasing inside of him, and in turn leaving his seed in sticky strands along his stomach. Sitting on Chrom's cock was exactly what he was in the mood for almost every time, and he knew few things in life greater than slumping forward, leaning down to kiss his breathless king as he remained seated atop his slowly limpening cock.

But some nights, he wasn't feeling quite so 'receptive', and his thoughts turned to what he could do to Chrom, rather than what he could do atop him. Thoughts that quickly ran dark, exposing a certain edge to his appetites that was hidden well beneath his usual sexual indulgences. The aggressive and firm grip running up Chrom's bare arm was all the warning the king needed, realizing with his face burning bright that Robin was in one of 'those' moods, brazenly unsubtle and vicious. Although not so much of either that his cock didn't throb in unfettered, guilty excitement against his husband's inner thigh. What Robin became when he took the reigns was something Chrom could scarcely believe, but the intensity that followed was more potent than anything else he knew.

The hand moved up along his cheek, all the while pushing his fingertips firmly against his skin, until he had his hand tightly in his hair, holding very tightly onto it. It was hard enough to make him wince as his face was pushed into Robin's chest, head tilted back a little to press his lips against his collarbone. Chrom knew what to do, and with the steady and hardly kind guidance of Robin's hold on his hair, the exalt kissed his way down his husband's chest, eyes staring up his body as he was pushed down further. His kisses were heavy and eager, driven by the tight grip and the rush of excitement that came from Robin being so forward, so aggressive. Chrom knew what was coming, how intense the night was going to be, and he was all too ready to take it as far as he could, slowly slipping his body out from under him as he got into position, all while making out with his husband's stomach.

By the time Chrom was on all fours, his face was being pressed against his husband's cock, his hot, wet breath sending a shiver up Robin's spine as the tactician smiled down at Chrom. Neither needed to say anything; they both knew what he wanted, and Chrom reached a hand forward, grabbing Robin's needy cock as he pressed a wet kiss into his shaft, licking his way up to the tip as they were both consumed by the moment and the freshness of this. It was a different pace than they were used to, and Robin took full advantage of that fact, pulling a little on Chrom's hair as the exalt's lips wrapped tightly around his head and pushed down.

But not down enough for Robin's liking. "Deeper," he snarled, and used the hold on Chrom's hair to not give him much of a choice in the matter. The king's mouth sank down further, sheathing his cock in the wetness and heat that he craved, but not as much as he craved control over Chrom. To dominate and conquer the king right there in the bedroom. Which was why instead of letting Chrom pull his head back, he pulled it back for him, fingers gripping a little harder as he settled quickly into a rhythm much rougher and faster than either were used to. 

Chrom accepted his husband's length as deep into his mouth as it would go, his fingers clumsily wrapping around the base and beginning to pump quickly as he got to work servicing him. Robin was hardly docile while he was on the receiving end, but when he was giving it, something unfurled, a darker and vicious indulgence of the exact opposite of what Robin was used to day in and day out. The subtle, steady hand of the kingdom's tactician was gone, replaced with something very physical and sloppy, trading patience for roughness. More than he probably needed to excite Chrom, who sucked him down excitedly, head moving utterly out of sync with his hand, as his own cock throbbed from the sheer rush of his husband's intense dominance.

Robin's other hand held a small bottle of oil, and leaning forward over the king on all fours, he gladly poured it between the taut cheeks of his husband's ass, the cold fluid making Chrom moan a little as Robin slid the cork back in with one hand--an impressive feat he'd had to practice for quite some time to get down--and let it fall onto the bed. His hand followed the trail of the oil, a single finger pushing into the skin and running down until he felt the wrinkled, royal hole against his touch. The moan that followed from the king with the cock deep in his mouth sent sweet vibrations up Robin's spine and loosed a vulgar declaration from his lips that gave Chrom pause. Or rather, it would have given Chrom pause, had Robin's hand not started to drag his head back and forth, seizing control and guiding him further and faster.

Paired with the fingers quite suddenly pushing inside of him, the situation was utterly beyond Chrom's control.

The tactician's hips moved in a speedy rhythm utterly devoid of finesse or consistency, thrusting forward into the grip of his husband's hand, and into the hot, wet mouth beyond it, lips and tongue trying to keep up with him as he moved into a level of unpredictability that seemed almost impossible from the studious tactical mastermind. Which was precisely why Robin adored it so much; it was a twisted, wild, and unpredictable indulgence, letting him cut loose and do something different for a little while. Letting go of all control, he took Chrom savagely, a night of feral lust without any worries or need for thoughts beyond chasing release. The loose, wildness of it excited him more than he could put into words to explain to Chrom the complicated emotions swimming through his mind, although the shuddering mess Chrom ended up as by the end of these nights told him that he didn't have to worry about articulating anything.

Robin's fingers sank into Chrom, pushing the oil deep and rubbing it all over as they pumped in and out of him, a reckless and expectedly inconsistent pace as his other fingers dug into the cheek and held possessively to him. He was preparing Chrom for penetration, and the way it made the king's cock throb and leak down onto the bed was a nice little side benefit. Leaning forward over the king, he spared no effort at making sure Chrom was squirming beneath him, utterly at his wicked mercy and toyed with as he fucked his face. Robin felt free, careless in the assertive indulgence of his desires, the seizing of whatever pleasure he could grab.

Chrom tried to keep up as best he could, one hand clenching tightly to the bedding as the other tried to keep something sane and sensible going on in this frantic mess, pumping steadily along his husband's cock. It served as the only thing to keep him from going deeper, from pushing into his throat and fucking his face harder than he could handle. And yet, the rough pushes forward seemed to be tempting that; if not for the steady stroking, Robin may have been seizing his wrist and doing away with the hand altogether, but fortunately, he hadn't yet decided to conquer the exalt that hard. Perhaps because of all the effort going to the rapid fingering that left Chrom shuddering, wondering if he was going to bend before even Robin did. The curled fingers were working his prostate over so intensely, and even the rapid, careless pace couldn't hide the technique that Robin couldn't fully shake off.

Almost as soon as the thought had crossed his head he was proven embarrassingly right, unable to resist the fingers' pressure and the thrill of being claimed. He came all over his thighs and the blankets beneath, moaning and shivering as the waves of pleasure proved a guilty rush of satisfaction that he would very soon regret, because the fingers were pulling out of him and Robin was leaning back, the wicked glare upon his face one of excitement, but not the type that meant anything good was in store for him. His twitching, throbbing cock wrung out its last few drops of seed and pleasure just in time for Robin to turn him around by the grip in his hair, intent on making Chrom 'regret' cumming first.


End file.
